Schwierige Ermittlungen
by Jule Oregananon
Summary: Jaina Solo und Milka Rosenberg treffen wieder aufeinander und sollen mit einer kleinen Gruppe für die NR eine Fabrik verdeckt auskundschaften. Und wieder geraten sie an ihre eigenen Grenzen und an einen alten Bekannten.


- Star Wars -

**Schwierige Ermittlungen**

  


_Aber manchmal muss man kämpfen. Manchmal heißt es alles oder nichts. Nur so kann man gewinnen.. **  
  
-Callista( aus Darksaber – Der Todesstern)**_

  


**Kapitel 1**

  


Sie ging durch die Gänge. Überall roch es nach Desinfektionsmitteln oder Bacta. Ein paar Medidroiden kreuzten ihren Weg und vollendeten ihre Arbeit ohne weiter auf sie zu achten. Eine alte Bothanfrau wimmerte leise in einer Ecke während ein Arzt der selben Gattung beruhigend auf sie einredete. Ein junger Mann stürmte in OP Kleidung an ihr vorbei. Bevor sie ihr kleines Sprechzimmer betrat blickte sie noch einmal stolz auf das Schild was vor der Tür hing. 'Doktor Med. Milka Rosenberg, Medikerin für Humanmedizin bei Kindern', stand drauf. Sie war stolz auf ihren Job. Es war keines der besseren Krankenhäuser, sie zahlten nicht gut und ständig musste sie Sonderschichten einlegen, aber sie hatte sich die Arbeit selbst besorgt. Sie hätte auch ihre Mutter bitten können, dann säße sie jetzt als gut bezahlte Ärztin in einer Spezialklinik mit 20 Medidroiden die darauf programmiert waren nur ihrer Stimme zu lauschen auf einem idyllischen Planeten für Generäle, Senatoren, Schauspieler oder andere gutverdienende Lebewesen. Aber das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Vorsichtig bestätigte sie den Knopf und die Tür glitt auf. In dem Raum saßen schon zwei Personen. Eine Mutter und ihr 5 Jähriger Sohn. Der Junge hieß Ilcus und hatte Mandelentzündung. Milka schaute sich den Jungen an. Es war schon besser geworden. Sie schrieb ein Rezept auf und die dankbare Mutter verließ mit ihrem Jungen das Zimmer. Milka lehnte sich zurück. Das Interkom knisterte.  
Milka, Besuch für sie und was für einer, teilte ihr die Stimme von Rosa mit. Rosa saß am Empfang. Man konnte sich keine teuren Protokolldroiden für den Job leisten deswegen hatte man die alte Frau genommen. Mika bedankte sich und stand seufzend auf um zum Empfang zu gehen.   
Wer ist es den? fragte sie die Frau. Rosa strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Ein junger Mann sagte sie, und er sieht aus wie Senator Solo. Auch so jung und gutaussehend. Und dieser Hintern. Mädchen wenn sie den nicht hier behalten bin ich enttäuscht. Ich erwarte ihn öfters zu sehen. Milka war erst seit einem halben Jahr hier, aber wusste seitdem sie täglich Rosa sah jeden Tratsch über diverse Politikern einschließlich Leia Organa Solo, allen derzeit bekannten Schauspielern oder anderen Berühmtheiten. Und obwohl Rosa ihre Großmutter seien könnte, stand sie scheinbar noch auf junge Kerle. Sie schwärmte gradezu von Jacen Solo, dem Senator. Milka konnte sich jedesmal das Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Die einzige Person die sie kannte die genau wie Jacen Solo aussah war Jacen Solo. Abgesehen von seinem jüngeren Bruder vielleicht, aber der sah seinen großen nicht so ähnlich. Rosa hatte allerdings immer noch nicht gesagt wo Jacen war.  
Wo befindet sich den der Mann der so aussieht wie Jacen Solo?, fragte sie Rosa.  
Oh, der ist im Ärztezimmer. Ich habe ihm gleich zwei Kaffein mitgegeben für sie beide. Rosa strahlte immer noch. Milka grinste und dankte ihr. Dann ging sie ins Ärztezimmer.  
  


Hallo Jacen, schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich zu mir, außer der Empfangsdame Hoffnung zu machen?, sie umarmte Jacen kurz. Es war jetzt ein Jahr her, seit sie und Jaina auf Yokomo einem ruhigen Hinterwäldler Planeten entführt worden waren. Ursprünglich sollte sie Jaina Solo nur auf eine Geschäftsreise begleiten. Daraus war dann nie was geworden. Alles war anders gekommen. Sie war damals Waise gewesen und auf ihrer Abenteuerlichen Flucht über den Planeten hatten sie und Jaina sich besser kennen gelernt, rausgefunden wer Milkas Eltern waren und das sie eine hohe Begabung zur Macht besaß. Am Ende der Reise war Milka Mara Jade Skywalker, ihrer leiblichen Mutter begegnet und Jaina wollte Pilotin werden. Zu Jainas Enttäuschung hatte Milka allerdings damals nicht beschlossen ihren Berufswunsch für die Macht aufzugeben, was letztendlich zu einem Bruch zwischen den beiden führte. Sie hatte, als sie später wieder auf Coruscant war Jacen, Jainas Bruder, kennen gelernt und war mit ihm ein paar mal Essen gegangen. Jacen war ein netter Mann, sie hatte zwar kein Interesse an ihm aber er war eine gute Verbindung zu Jaina die sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nun war Jacen bei ihr im Krankenhaus, was sie wunderte den Jacens ganze Familie hatte versucht sie davon abzuhalten weiter Medizin zu studieren und in diesem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Jetzt blickte Jacen sie nachdenklich an. Scheinbar wollte er ihr was wichtiges sagen und wusste nicht wie. Sie seufzte innerlich und hoffte es war nicht schon wieder ihr Berufswunsch. Aber sie hatte in dem Punkt zumindestens Glück.  
Milka ich bin hier um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Einen ziemlich großen Gefallen. Er stockte, Milka sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Können wir hier unbelauscht sprechen? fragte er. Milka nickte irritiert. Jacen fuhr fort.  
Also es geht um eine gewisse Mission. Auch wenn derzeit Frieden ist, es tut sich immer was. Wir haben Informationen bekommen die darauf hindeuten das es in einer Fabrik für industrielle Lüftungsherstellung illegale Aktivitäten die auf eine Rebellion gegen die NR gibt. Sie sind relativ zuverlässig unsere Quellen. Leider nicht sehr genau. Wir wissen nicht was dort vor sich geht. Früher hätten wir einen Armytrupp hingeschickt der den Laden aufräumt oder ein paar geheime Informationen anzapft. Oder einen Hacker drauf angesetzt. Letzteres haben wir auch, aber außerhalb des Systems kann er nichts machen. Da Frieden ist können wir natürlich die Army nicht hinschicken. Die einfachste Lösung wäre es ein Undercoverteam zusammenzustellen die dort ermitteln und Informationen zusammentragen. Kein großes Ding, ein bisschen rumstochern und wiederkommen. Dann sehen wir weiter was passiert. Jacen endete und schaute Milka an. Die schaute zurück. Sekunden vergingen ehe Milka leicht aufseufzte bevor sie sprach.  
Du möchtest mich in diesem Undercoverteam sehen?, fragte sie Jacen. Der nickte nur mit einem Hundeblick den sie von seiner Schwester her kannte. Bei seiner Schwester hatte er auf sie nur mehr Auswirkung. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte nach dem Warum.   
Wir brauchen eine Medizinische Expertin. Und du hast eine Kampfausbildung und ... ich vertraue dir. Jacen blickte zuerst leicht zu Boden um gleich danach seinen Blick wieder Milka zuzuwenden.  
Ihr habt doch bei den Streitkräften bestimmt eine Menge Spezialisten mit viel mehr Erfahrung als eine Berufsanfängerin wie ich es bin.Die Frage des Vertrauens, wir kontrollieren unsere Leute nicht mehr so wie zu Kriegszeiten. Außerdem wissen wir nicht ob sie Zugang zu unseren Personallisten haben könnten oder Kontakte innerhalb des GNR (Geheimdienst Neue Republik) bzw. den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik.  
Milka nickte leicht als Zeichen des verstehens, dann schüttelte sie gleich den Kopf.  
Nein ich denke ich kann nicht. Ich lebe hier recht gut. Ich möchte nicht weg.Du kannst gleich danach hier weitermachen. Wir regeln das für dich. Jacen schien sie wirklich zu wollen, aber Milka gab nicht nach.  
Ich bin nur Kinderärztin und meine Kampfausbildung ist nicht grade umwerfend. Außerdem möchte ich mit Krieg und Kampf nichts zu tuen habe. Du erinnerst dich? Milka verschränkte die Arme. Jacen hatte auch darauf eine Antwort.  
Es ist nichts großes. Völlig ungefährlich. Wir schleusen euch ein, ihr schaut euch um, wir schleusen euch raus. Ein wenig das Universum kennenlernen, außerdem -, Jacen sah sie an, er zögerte verdächtig lange bevor er weitersprach. Außerdem ist Jaina mit dabei.  
Dafür brauchte Milka eine Weile. fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Jacen nickte nur. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte sich das beste für den Schluss aufgehoben. Sie seufzte.  
Wie geht es ihr eigentlich? fragte sie nach. Jacen lächelte ein wenig.  
Ich fühle mich wie ein Botschafter zwischen sich anfeindelnden Planeten die nicht zugeben wollen das sie einander brauchen. Ihr beide fragt mich das jedesmal, wisst ihr das?Sie fragt nach mir? fragte Milka und war schockiert als sie die Hoffnung die in ihrer Stimme mitklang wahrnahm. Jacen lächelte nur noch breiter.  
Es geht ihr gut. Wenn du mitmachst kannst du sie ja selber fragen. Sie spielt die Technikerin und wird das Team hinfliegen. Und hoffentlich auch wieder zurück. Er schaute sie wieder mit dem Hundeblick an und Milka wusste dass sie ihm nicht lange wiederstehen konnte, oder der Tatsache das sie Jaina wiedersehen würde. Kommst du mit? fragte wieder. Milka lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und sah ihren Gegenüber lange an.  
Du bist ein Schuft Jacen Solo, weißt du das? Während sie das sagte versuchte sie so böse wie möglich zu schauen. Vergeblich. Jacen strahlte.  
Ich danke dir, sagte er. Er fing an von einigen Details zu sprechen. Das sie nächste Woche in einer Einrichtung für Planetare Stellenvermittlung seien sollte (eine Organisation die die Undercoveragenten einschleuste). Was sie alles mitbringen musste. Womit sie zu rechnen hatte. All diese Dinge. Mehr sollte Milka dann dort erfahren. Bevor er rausging hielt Milka ihn nochmal fest.  
Tust du mir einen Gefallen? fragte sie ihn. , sagte er. Milka deutete auf Rosa die beim Empfang saß. Sag etwas nettes zu ihr, dann freut sie sich . Jacen nickte lächelnd und begab sich zum Empfang, Milka beobachtete ihn. Als er gegangen war ging sie zu Rosa hinüber.  
Was habe ich als nächstes?fragte sie sie Rosa strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
Ein kleines Mädchen. Kommt in 10 Minuten, ich schicke es dann zu ihnen. Hat eine Bindehautentzündung die Arme. Wissen sie, ihr Freund ist wirklich nett. Er hat mir ein Kompliment über meine Bluse gemacht. Er sieht nicht nur so aus wie der Senator, er ist auch so charmant wie einer seien sollte. Ihn würde ich sofort wählen wissen sie. Den müssen sie ganz dolle Festhalten. Milka grinste nur leicht während sie das Krankenblatt ihrer nächsten kleinen Patientin anschaute.  
Er ist nicht mein Freund Rosa. Er ist der Bruder einer guten Freundin. Er hat mir ein kleines Angebot. Ich werde nächste Woche ein wenig verreisen. Damit ging sie und winkte ihr mit dem Datenpad hinterher.  
Sie sollten ihn sich schnappen, hörte sie nur noch Rosa rufen. Dann war sie in ihrem Büro.   
  


Ist Milka Rosenberg zufälligerweise da? Eine kleine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alter mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm stand vor Rosa und lächelte sie freundlich an. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ein wenig. Das Kind in ihren Armen hatte ebenfalls einen roten Schopf, aber blaue Augen. Rosa lächelte, sie sah nur das Kind.  
Haben sie einen Termin bei Frau Doktor? erkundigte sie sich. Dann sah sie zu Der Frau hoch und erkannte die Ähnlichkeit.  
Oh, sie sind nicht zufälligerweise mit ihr Verwandt, oder? fragte sie. Die Frau vor ihr nickte.  
Ich bin die Mutter, gab sie zu. Dann reichte sie der Frau am Empfang die Hand. Rosa nahm sie entgegen.  
Nun Miss Rosenberg, sie hat gerade eine Patientin, aber sie wird bald Mittagspause haben, sie schaute besorgt zu dem Kind es hat doch nichts, oder?, die Frau lachte , sie hat nichts. Und ich heiße nicht Rosenberg., sagte die Frau nur. Mara Jade verzichtete darauf ihren Namen zu nennen. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich das ihre Tochter mal erwähnt hatte dass hier im Krankenhaus gerne über Prominente getratscht wurde und sie war ja nun nicht mit einem Unbekannten verheiratet.  
Ihre Tochter kriegt in letzter Zeit aber oft besuch, sagte Rosa und fuhr fort. Gestern war ein junger Mann da. Er sah aus wie Senator Solo müssen sie wissen. Und charmant war er. Ich sag ihnen was, den sollten sie mit ihrer Tochter zusammenbringen. Er schien auch das gleiche Alter zu haben. Mara sah sie erstaunt an.  
Er war also schon hier murmelte sie.   
fragte Rosa.  
Sagen sie, sah er genauso aus wie der Senator oder eher ein wenig jünger? fragte sie.  
Genauso. Wirklich goldig. Wäre ich 30 Jahre jünger, ich würde ihn mir schnappen. Rosa suchte in irgendwelche Unterlagen rum. Milka nickte nur leicht abwesend. Das Kind in ihrem Arm schrie.  
Ist es Milkas Geschwisterchen? fragte Rosa Mara.  
Mmmh? Ja, ihre Halbschwester, antwortete diese und beruhigte das Kind.  
Süß, wie heißt sie den?Amidala nach ihrer GroßmutterSchön, ah, da kommt Milkas Patientin. Ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand eines Mannes der vermutlich ihr Vater war verließen das Haus.  
Besuch für sie, sprach Rosa ins Interkom. Eine Minute später war Milka da.

  


Hallo Mara, begrüßte Milka ihre leibliche Mutter freundlich. Sie umarmte die Frau kurz und widmete sich ganz dem Kind.  
Wie geht es ihr? fragte sie die Mutter. Amidala war grade mal ein paar Monate alt, von ihr selbst Entbunden. Sie war ein gesundes und wunderschönes Kind. Ihre Mutter teilte ihr mit das es dem Kind gut ginge. Milka nahm es und schaukelte es hin und her.  
Niedlich, oder? fragte sie Rosa. Rosa nickte nur.   
Jacen war gestern da. Informierte sie Mara während sie mit ihr ins Ärztezimmer ging. Zu spät viel ihr ein das Rosa sie gehört haben könnte, aber das war jetzt unwichtig.  
Ich weiß, sagte ihre Mutter.  
Die Frau am Empfang hat es mir gesagt. Hast du angenommen? fragte sie ihre Tochter unverblümt. Milka hielt inne und schaute ihre Mutter an.  
Du weißt davon? fragte sie.  
Ja, ich habe es versucht Jacen auszureden. Ich meine, dass er dich da hinschicken will. So etwas kann gefährlich werden. Die Neue Republik hat genug Leute die sie dahin schicken kann.Das ist nett von dir das du dich um mich sorgst. Aber mir wird schon nichts passieren. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, ich habe angenommen. Oh du süßes Kind. Außerdem ist es mal eine Abwechslung. Was spricht dagegen. Sie beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Kind. Ihre Mutter blickte sie nur an.  
Ich würde eher fragen was spricht dafür? Mara obwohl sie erst seit eine Jahr von ihrer Tochter wusste, kannte sie sie recht gut. Mutter und Tochter sahen sich an.  
fragte Mara nach. Sie kannte ihr Tochter scheinbar sehr gut. Milka beschäftigte sich schnell wieder mit dem Kind und tat so als hätte sie die Frage nicht gehört. Mara sah sie an. Milka gab auf. Sie wusste das ihre Mutter eine Antwort erwartete und wahrscheinlich tagelang hier stehen könnte, nur um sie zu kriegen.  
, antwortete sie. Mara nickte nur. Sie verstand sie scheinbar und Milka war froh ihre Beweggründe nicht weiter erklären zu müssen, zumal sie es zum Teil gar nicht konnte. Sie wusste nicht warum es ihr so wichtig war das Jaina dabei war.   
Sie unterhielten sich danach noch über dieses und jenes. Der Einsatz wurde nicht nochmal erwähnt. Mara hatte ein paar gegrillte Banthastücke mitgebracht und die aßen sie zusammen. Als die Mittagspause sich dem Ende neigte und sie zum 4 mal von einem Arzt gestört worden waren der an seinen Spind wollte war es Zeit für Mara zu gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer Umarmung.  
Wir sehen uns dann vor deiner Abreise, sagte Mara zum Abschied.  
Du kommst? fragte Milka verblüfft.  
Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich muss der GNR doch auf die Finger schauen können, sie grinste leicht.  
Du hast gewusst das ich zustimmen würde, oder? fragte sie ihre Mutter. Reuevoll blickte diese zur Seite. Milka nahm sie und Amidala nochmal in den Arm, dann gingen die beiden.  
  


Ihr Freund heißt Jacen? fragte Rosa gleich als sie kam. Milka rollte die Augen. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu Rosas Ohr vor.  
Behalten sie es bitte für sich das ein Senator ihre Bluse schick findet. Wenn morgen das ganze Krankenhaus davon weiß, kommt er vielleicht nie wieder. Rosa starrte sie an.  
Von mir erfährt keiner was, sagte sie und beide wussten dass es gelogen war. Milka ging um den nächsten Patienten zu empfangen. Wenigstens hatte sie die Hoffnung das Rosa nicht ausplaudern würde wieso der Senator im Krankenhaus gewesen war.   
  


Oh man Milka, eigentlich solltest du Jacen echt dankbar sein. Ich finde das ist echt der Hammer. Hättest du vor 2 Jahren gedacht das es mal so kommt? Tilka, ihre beste Freundin saß neben ihr auf der Sitzcouch in Milkas Apartment und aß den Kuchen den Milka von Rosa bekommen hatte.  
Tu mir einen Gefallen und schicke ihn zur Ingeneursakademie, ja. Vielleicht kann ja da auch jemand backen. Milka kannte Tilka schon seit sie im Heim war. Auch Tilka hatte keine Eltern, ihre waren allerdings damals in einem Krieg ums Leben gekommen. Sie studierte derzeit an einer Akademie Schiffsbau und wollte zur NR in die Forschung gehen. Milka hatte nach und nach ihr alle Geschichten von Mara, Jaina und Jacen erzählt. Tilka war begeistert gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hätte gedacht das Milka tatsächlich mal ihre Eltern finden würde, besonders nicht eine Mutter wie Mara Jade Skywalker. Ihr hatte Milka grade erzählt das sie mit Jaina wegfahren würde, wieder sowas ähnliches wie eine Geschäftsreise. Das es ein Undercovereinsatz war musste sie verschweigen. Auch die Tatsache das sie nur wegen Jaina mitflog verschwieg sie. Sie gestand sich das ja selber kaum ein, vor anderen war es noch schwieriger. Es war jetzt drei Tage her seit Jacen da war und noch vier Tage bis zum Treffen. Milka war aufgeregt. Sie schob sich das nächste Stück Kuchen in den Mund. Er schmeckte köstlich. Rosa hatte tatsächlich nicht weitererzählt das der Senator da war, zumindestens scheinbar nicht im Krankenhaus. Dafür hatte sie Milka einen Kuchen mitgebracht. Milka freute sich dass sie der alten Dame damit eine Freude machen konnte. Dabei hatte Jacen ihr nur ein einfaches Kompliment gemacht, aber die Frau strahlte Quassie. Sie überlegte auch schon ob sie Jacen nicht noch einmal ins Krankenhaus ordern sollten, nur wegen Rosa. Tilka unterbrach ihre Gedankengänge.  
Sag mal, was hat deine Mutter dazu gesagt? fragte Tilka sie. Milka hatte erwähnt das der Ausflug nicht ganz ohne war.   
Sie war nicht begeistert, aber sie nimmt es hin. Sie macht sich sorgen. Irgendwie rührend nicht? Das habe ich mir immer gewünscht, eine Mutter die sich sorgen macht wenn ich wegfahre.Du bist echt zu beneiden, sagte Tilka und sie meinte es ernst. Milkas Leben hatte eine starke Wendung genommen. Schon allein wegen ihrer neuen und berühmten Freunde würde wahrscheinlich jeder 2 auf Coruscant mit ihr tauschen wollen. Milka lächelte.

  


  


**Kapitel 2**

  


Ist das alles? fragte Jacen wenig begeistert als Milka mit zwei Reisetaschen zurückkam.   
Ich hätte auf meinen Vater hören sollen, als er sagte nehme nie eine Frau mit. Sie haben für kleine Ausflüge Kleidung dabei, die du zusammengenommen in deinem Leben nie haben wirst. Und er hatte recht. Milka schmiss die eine Tasche in seinen Gleiter der vor dem Krankenhaus aus dem sie grade kam stand und legte die andere behutsamer hinein.  
Das ist keine Kleidung. Da sind wichtige medizinische Geräte drin. Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes mal.Da bin ich aber beruhigt, sagte Jacen und machte sich startklar. Er deutete auf einen kleinen Napfkuchen. Milka drückte ihn den Kuchen in die Hand.  
Für dich von unserer Empfangsdame. Das ist der Grund warum du nicht mit rein solltest. Jacen sah sie fassungslos an. Ein Fan, erklärte Milka. Jacen legte verlegend den Kuchen zur Seite und startete den Gleiter.   
  


Angekommen in einem großen Gebäude das einen kleinen Hangar mit einschloss brachte Jacen Milka erstmal rein. Zusammen gingen sie zum Treffpunkt. Das war ein großer Raum. Auf dem Weg erzählte Jacen ihr auch dass sowohl ihre Eltern als auch sein da waren. Han Solo war grade seine Tochter vom Raumfahrhafen abholen und Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo musste das Projekt absegnen bevor es startete. Weswegen Luke Skywalker und seine Frau Mara da waren wusste er nicht. Sie betraten einen Raum, der wie ein Konferenzsaal ausah. Um einen großen Holoprojektor standen an die 100 Stühle. Fast alle unbenutzt. Es waren schon Leute anwesend. Ein junger Mann, zwei etwas ältere und eine Frau, jung, wenn auch älter als Milka selbst. Die beiden älteren Männer die Milka etwa 10 Jahre jünger als ihre eigenen Mutter einschätzte, hatten sich bis zu ihrem Eintreten grade unterhalten. Als sie eintrafen verstummte das Gespräch. Alle setzten sich hin, Jacen sah sich um.  
Sind ja außer meiner Schwester alle da, sagte er. Milka fiel auf, das ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass Jaina nicht hier war. Sie erinnerte sich dass diese grade vom Raumhafen abgeholt wurde. Sie setzten sich auf einen freien Sitzplatz und wartete. Sie musste nicht lange warten. Der Raum wurde verdunkelt und Jacen und ein Assistent standen vorne. Bevor er Anfangen konnte kam leise eine Gestalt ins dunkle Zimmer geschlichen und setzte sich. Milka konnte sehen das es Jaina war. Kurz betrachtete sie die Umrisse der Frau mit der sie mal auf einem Planeten gefangen waren, dann wand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jacen zu der jetzt begann.  
  


Ich begrüße sie meine Damen und Herren, begann er. Dabei lächelte er verschmitzt, Milka nahm an das er alle Anwesenden hier im Raum zu kennen schien.  
Ich denke ich muss keine große Einleitung machen. Sie wissen dass sie eine Mission erwartet. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Fabrik. Eine große Fabrik. Angeblich stellt sie Frischzellenlüftungen her. Zufällige Informanten haben uns aber anderes berichtet. Es sollen Kriegswichtige Geräte hergestellt werden. Leider wusste man nicht was. In Zeiten des Friedens ist Diskretion unabdingbar. Deswegen müssen wir einen Undercovertrupp einschleusen den sie bilden. Warum grade sie es sind wissen sie bereits. Natürlich werden sie nicht einfach so hingehen. Jeder von Ihnen kriegt eine neue Identität für diese Zeit. Sie wird ihrer eigenen sehr ähnlich sein. Jeder von Ihnen hat eine Stelle bekommen. Das war der schwerste Teil dieser Aufgabe bisher. Sie werden alle in getrennten Bereichen sein. In zweier Gruppen soll engerer Kontakt gehalten werden. Ansonsten werden sie ihre Treffen dort abstimmen. Der Holoprojektor erwachte zum Leben und fuhr eine Sternenkartengrafik auf. Milka schaute sie gespannt an.  
Sie werden 1 Woche brauchen bis zu ihrem Umsteigepunkt. Der liegt hier, ein roter Punkt blinkte auf. Dort werden wir sie entweder alleine oder zu zweit trennen und sie werden zu verschiedenen Planenten gebracht in der Nähe. Von dort aus werden sie von der Gesellschaft zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz geflogen. Ein anderer Punkt blinkte.   
Ab dem Punkt der Trennung ist es wichtig wie die Kommunikation läuft. Jeder von Ihnen bekommt das entsprechende Equipment mit. Aber das werden sie sich auf der Hinreise angucken können. Auf der Reise wird Harly er zeigte auf den jungen Mann sie in Kampfsport und Selbstverteidigung einweisen und ein paar Übungen machen. Jaina Solo wird Sie übrigens hinfliegen. Jacen zeigte auf seine Schwester. Der Raum wurde wieder heller und Jacens Assistent verteilte Datenpad an jeden.   
Auf diesen Datenpads können sie sehen wer sie sind und wo sie eingesetzt werden. Ich denke es ist Zeit das ich sie einander vorstelle. Er blickte alle an. Jeder nickte leicht. Er zeigte auf den jungen Mann der Harly hießt.  
Das ist Harly Davi. Er ist ist Kampfsportmeister und Offiziersanwärter in der Neuen Republik Armee. Er wird als Wachmann eingesetzt. Er ist ihre Verbindung nach draußen. Das Equipment wird über Ihn eingeschleust. Er wird Ihnen ein paar Tricks beibringen. Seine neuer Name ist Jermy Dark. Jacen nickte dem Mann zu und er stand auf verbeugte sich einmal leicht und setzte sich wieder. Jacen fuhr fort. Er stellte die drei anderen Menschen vor die Milka nicht bekannt waren. Eine Agentin vom GNR namens Belinda die auch die Einsatzleiterin seien sollte, ein Hacker namens Ghent und Suro der Waffenexperte. Auch ihre neuen Namen und Tätigkeiten wurden vorgestellt. Milka nahm sich vor jeden nochmal einzelnd zu sprechen. Die eine Frau und Ghent schienen Jaina und Jacen auch zu kennen. Nun kam Jacen zu ihr.  
Das ist Dr. Milka Rosenberg, stellte er sieh vor. Milka vernahm wie Jaina ein wenig zusammenzuckte, und das obwohl sie im Schatten saß. Sie ist Ärztin und wird am Einsatzort für Forschung eingesetzt die sich mit den Bakterien beschäftigt. Ob das wirklich so ist wissen wir nicht aber sie sind als Fachkraft angegeben worden. Dr. Rosenbergs neuer Name lautet Eve Callipo. Jacen nickte ihr ebenfalls zu und sie stand auf um sich sofort wieder zu setzen.  
Und zum Schluss meine Schwester Leutnant Jaina Solo. Pilotin bei den Neue Republik Streitkräften. Sie wird sie hinfliegen und dort angelangt als Technikerin arbeiten. Ihre neue Identität lautet Kerrison Yung. Jaina stand auf und blickte alle an. Besonders lange blieb ihr Blick an Milka hängen, aber das merkte keiner. Danach setzte sie sich wieder. Jacen beantworte noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich der Technik und des Weges aber Milkas Konzentration hatte nachgelassen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Jaina die scheinbar auch nicht so genau zuhörte was ihr Bruder erzählte.

  


Es sollte in wenigen Stunden los gehen. Milka packte grade das Datenpad ein als ihre Mutter hinter sie trat.  
, sagte Mara zur Begrüßung. Milka drehte sich um.   
Wie geht es? fragte Mara vorsichtig.  
Naja, ich fahre gleich in zu einem Undercover Einsatz für den ich gar nicht Qualifiziert bin und Jaina hat noch nicht einmal Hallo gesagt.Na wenn es weiter nichts ist, erwiderte ihre Mutter und versuchte zu lächeln was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Mara Jade Skywaker hatte nie viel gelächelt und wenig geweint. Um so schwieriger viel ihr dieser Abschied. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Leicht verunsichert holte sie einen Gegenstand aus der Tasche.  
, sagte sie und drückte ihn Milka in die Hand. Milka betrachtete ihn. Es war ein Lichtschwert. Ein neuwertiges Model. Ungläubig blickte sie ihre Mutter an.  
Ich will das nicht, sagte sie. Ich mag Krieg nicht und ich bin keine Kämpferin. Das ist der Grund warum ich nicht Jediritterin werden wollte. Sie hielt Mara die Waffe hin doch diese schob die Hand die das Lichtschwert hielt wieder zurück.  
Ich fühle mich dann besser, sagte Mara leise. Milka sah sie fragend an. Milka, ich mache mir sorgen um dich. Du gerätst da vielleicht in etwas rein und ich möchte das du dich verteidigen kannst. Es ist eine schöne Waffe. Es hat einen violetten Strahl. Es wird dir gefallen.Mara nein, versuchte sich Milka zu wehren, doch sie wusste das es ihrer Mutter das Herz brechen würde wenn sie es nicht nehmen würde.  
Du musst es ja nicht benutzen, meinte Mara. Außerdem findest du so vielleicht den Anschluss zu Jaina. Das saß Milka sah sie lange an und steckte dann das Lichtschwert wieder ein. 

, sagte sie nur. Dann umarmten sich Mutter und Tochter. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

  


Milka besah sich das Schiff in dem sie fliegen sollten. Es war der Yacht ihrer Mutter nicht unähnlich. Es war innen komfortabel und geräumig. Sie wusste das weil Jacen es ihr gezeigt hatte. Es war angeblich auch schnell und wendig und verteidigen konnte es sich scheinbar auch, nur hatte Milka davon wenig Ahnung und musste Jacen da vertrauen. Jetzt war Jaina drin und Milka saß auf dem Hangar und starrte das Gefährt an. Es war relativ neu und glänzte im hellen Kunstlicht. Sie hörte jemanden hinter sich treten und blickte zur Seite, direkt in die blauen Augen vom Jedimeister höchstpersönlich. Er war zwar ihr Stiefvater wenn man es genau betrachtet aber sie hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Sehr zu seinem missfallen sprach sie ihn meistens mit Meister Luke an.   
, sagte sie jetzt vorsichtig und schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter.  
, sagte der Jedi liebenswürdig und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Sie schwiegen sich einen Moment an bevor Luke zu sprechen begann.   
Milka, ich wollte dir nur noch mal sagen, dass ich deinen Mut bewundere da mitzumachen. Pass auf dich auf .... das ist deiner Mutter sehr wichtig. Milka sagte nichts, schaute ihn nur an. Luke sprach weiter: Ich kenne sie ja nun schon ziemlich lange, aber seitdem du da bist und vor allem deine kleine Schwester, ist sie anders geworden. Weicher würde ich meinen. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Nicht nur weil dir was passieren könnte, sondern auch weil du vielleicht deine Grundsätze umstoßen musst. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen wenn dir etwas passiert, egal ob deinem Körper oder deiner Seele. Sie hat dir als Kind nicht helfen können, deswegen fühlt sie sich jetzt dazu verpflichtet. Aber sie will das du deinen eigenen Weg gehst. Er endete und schaute Milka an. Die schaute zurück. Ich weiß, sagte sie nur. Luke nickte. Er stand auf, bevor er ging drehte er sich nochmal zu der Tochter seiner Frau um.  
Viel Glück, mache nur was du für richtig hälst und- ... und möge die Macht mit Dir sein. Dann ging er. Milka schaute ihm nach.   
  


Jaina hörte ihren Bruder in den Raum kommen. Für einen Jedi war er sehr laut und leicht zu erkennen fand sie. Aber es war ja auch im Moment nicht nötig das er unbemerkt eintraf und vielleicht wollte er sie ja nur nicht erschrecken.   
Gleich geht es los, sagte Jacen. Es eine Feststellung und keine Aufforderung. Jaina wusste das es bald losging und das war ihrem Bruder bewusst.  
Alles da?, fragte Jaina ohne ihren Bruder anzusehen. Sie befasste sich mit der Konsole des Schiffes.  
Die Privatsachen schon, das Equipment und die Laborsachen nicht antwortete Jacen.  
Dir geht es doch gut, oder? fragte er seine Schwester und musterte sie kritisch. Jaina zuckte die Achseln. , sagte sie leichthin.  
Lust auf Training, fragte er nach einer Weile. Jetzt sah ihn Jaina endlich an. 'Was für Training' sagte ihr Blick. Jacen lächelte und fuhr sein Lichtschwert raus. Jaina grinste und sie gingen raus um sich auf dem Hangarplatz einen kleinen Schaukampf zu leisten. Beide waren ausgezeichnete Kämpfer und führten ihr Lichtschwert als wäre es bei Ihrer Geburt gleich mit aus dem Mutterleib gekommen.  
  


Mara betrat den Kontrollraum. Von hier aus konnte man den Hangar genau überblicken. Hier stand auch Leia, ihre Schwägerin. Sie blickte auf den Hangar wo grade ihre beiden Kinder kämpften. Zuerst dachte sie Leia würde die beiden beobachten, aber dann sah sie dass sie zu einer andren Person blickte. Eine Person die ebenfalls den Zwillingen in ihrem Schwertkampf zusah ohne zu wissen das sie beobachtet wurde. Es handelte sich um ihre Tochter Milka.   
Sie ist so ein netter Mensch, so anders als du, sagte Leia als sie Maras Körperwärme hinter sich fühlte. Mara war sich sicher das die Jedifrau sie schon vorher bemerkt hatte, es sich aber nicht anmerken ließ. Mara lächelte stolz, sagte aber in einem leicht beleidigten Ton. Ja, ich meine sie ist von Herzen aus so gut. Anders als die Zwillinge, du oder ich. Wir sind auch gute Menschen, aber sie hat etwas reines in sich. Ich glaube ich könnte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie sie auf jemanden schießt.Ja, sie ist schon ein sehr ruhiger Mensch. Ich bin froh das sie so ist, auch wenn es mich wundert. Mara zuckte die Schulter und schaute zu wie ihre Tochter die beiden beobachtete. Dann sprach sie weiter. Ich habe es Jacen übel genommen dass er sie da mit reinzieht. Ich weiß sie kann auf sich selber aufpassen, aber ich glaube es ist nichts für sie. Das Kämpfen meine ich. Sie wollte helfen, aber nicht so. Vielleicht wird sie einen Menschen oder ein anderes Lebewesen töten müssen. Das würde sie nicht verkraften. Sie will das nicht.Ich weiß, sagte Leia nur. Sie kannte Milka kaum, hatte sie nur auf einer Familienfeier zu einem wichtigen Festtag einmal gesehen, aber Leia hatte gute Menschenkenntnisse.  
Die Tür glitt auf und Luke trat ein. Beide blickten nicht auf, aber er wusste dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Unten hörten Jacen und seine Schwester auf zu kämpfen. Jaina ging zum Schiff und Jacen zu Milka die noch da stand. Milka sah Jaina nach während Jacen auf sie zukam. Dann gingen beide kurz weg um kurz danach mit Milkas medizinischen Utensilien wiederzukommen. Milka ging zum Schiff. Und verstaute es dort. Jaina kam kurz bevor Milka reinging wieder raus. Sie redeten scheinbar nicht miteinander aber Milka blickte Jaina hinterher. Dann ging sie in den Hangar. Jacen folgte wenige Sekunden später.

Es gibt auch noch andere Sachen die sie dabei verletzten könnten, meinte Mara. Die beiden Geschwister sahen sie fragend an.  
Was denn?, fragte Leia.  
Verletzte Gefühle, gebrochenes Herz, antworte Mara und ging. Luke und Leia schauten ihr hinterher. In dem Moment kam Han rein.  
Na was ist ihr beiden? fragte er. Er sah runter zu Milka und Jacen die jetzt da standen.  
Niedlich die beiden, kommentierte er. Luke und Leia sahen sich an.  
Mara erwähnte was von gebrochenen Herzen, sagte Leia.  
Ich denke Mara übertreibt. Ich glaube nicht das Jacen in Milka verliebt ist und umgekehrt genauso wenig. Wie sollen sie sich da das Herz brechenHan sah zu den beiden hinunter die jetzt ernst miteinander sprachen.  
Und wenn sie gar nicht Jacen und Milka meinte? fragte Luke mehr sich als die anderen. Leia und Han zuckten gleichzeitig die Schultern.  
Wenn den sonst? fragte Han. Sie sahen runter. Jaina ging mit einem Werkzeugkasten auf das Schiff zu.  
  


Alles war startklar. Die Mannschaft war auf dem Schiff und alles was wichtig war verstaut und gesichert. Das Schiff hob ab. Mara, Luke, Leia, Jacen und Han sahen ihm nach.  
Ich hoffe alles geht gut, sagte Mara leise als das getöse der Repulsoren verklungen war und das Schiff am Horizont von Coruscant immer kleiner und kleiner wurde.   
Früher hätten wir das getan. Han blickte dem Schiff sehnsüchtig hinterher. Sein letztes Abenteuer war schon etwas her gewesen. Luke neben ihm drückte leicht seine Schulter. Jetzt sind unsere Kinder dran, sagte er. Möge die Macht mit ihnen sein, sagte Leia zum Abschluss, dann gingen sie wieder ins Gebäude.

  


  


**Kapitel 3**

  


Und was nun? fragte Suro, der Waffenexperte in die Runde. Alle waren im Aufenthaltsraum versammelt, abgesehen von Jaina die grade flog. Ein Ruck durchschüttelte das Schiff als dieses auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit ging. Kurz darauf tauchte Jaina auf. Sie beschlossen erstmal zu auspacken und danach, weil es schon spät war, wollte man schlafen gehen. 

  


Milka rollte sich aus ihrem Kabinenbett. Sie, Belinda und Jaina teilten sich die Kabine. Es war dunkel und Milka konnte nichts erkennen, aber sie hörte die leisen Atemgeräusche ihrer Zimmergenossen. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich raus. Draußen schaute sie auf ihr Cronometer. Es war noch sehr früh. Sie überlegte was sie tuen konnte. Fürs Frühstück war es noch zu früh. Die Frischzelle machte sehr viel Krach und die konnte sie deshalb erst benutzen wenn alle wach waren. Sie beschloss sich einmal die Schiffskonsole anzusehen und vielleicht eine Nachricht an ihre Freundin Tilka zu schreiben. Die ersten 3 Tage durften sie noch Kontakt mit anderen halten. Als die Tür aufglitt sah sie das scheinbar nur Belindas Atemgeräusche wahrgenommen hatte. An der Konsole saß Jaina. Leise trat sie ein. Jaina war ein Jedi, sie würde sofort merken wenn eine jemand den Raum betrat, deswegen war flüchten zwecklos. Nicht das Jaina ihre Anwesenheit so zu schätzen wüsste, aber sie musste ja nicht erfahren das sie wegen ihr aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Sitz neben Jaina und schaute was die junge Frau neben ihr tat. Sie tat nichts, aber das wunderte Milka nicht großartig.  
, sagte Milka vorsichtig. Jaina hob ihren Blick schaute sie an als hätte sie sie grade erst bemerkt.  
, gab sie ebenfalls vorsichtig zurück.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte Milka um den Smalltalk aufrecht zu halten. Es war das erste mal seit langen das sie wieder miteinander sprachen. Jaina antwortete unverbindlich.  
Gut. Und wie geht es dir?Auch gut. Du bist jetzt Leutnant?   
Jaina wusste wohin das Gespräch führen könnte. Sie blickte auf den Boden. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen bevor sie weitersprach.  
Wie geht es dir im Krankenhaus?fragte sie zaghaft. Milka lächelte leicht, aber es sah ja niemand.  
Mir geht es da gut. Ich mag die Arbeit und das Leben da. Vielleicht mach ich irgendwann mal was anderes, aber jetzt ist es genau das was ich machen möchte. Wie du bei den Piloten. Wie geht es eigentlich Zekk?   
Zekk? Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben uns getrennt. Es war einfach nichts mehr. Manchmal trifft sich Jacen noch mit ihm, aber ansonsten ist nicht viel von ihm zu hören., sagte Milka nur. Sie hatte gewusst das es um Zekks und Jainas Beziehung nicht gut stand. Das sie nun vollständig beendet war, hatte sie nicht gewusst.  
Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? erkundigte sich Jaina. Neuer Freund? Milka sah sie erstaunt an, brachte es aber fertig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Ein langes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Milka schaute auf die Konsole.  
Ich freue mich dass du mitgekommen bist, gab Jaina leise zu. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, aber nachdem sie es gesagt hatte sah sie Milka verlegen an. Diese lächelte leicht und zupfte nervös an ihrem Pyjama.  
Ich auch, sagte sie. Bevor noch etwas passieren konnte, wurde die Zweisamkeit der beiden wurde von Belinda gestört.  
Morgen Mädels. Zeit zum Frühstück. Ghentylein brutzelt uns grade irgend ein gut riechendes Fleisch auf den Elektroplatten. Damit verschwand sie wieder. Jaina und Milka standen auf um sich anzuziehen und zu frühstücken.   
  


Wie wollen wir uns eigentlich ansprechen? fragte Ghent in die Runde. Sie saßen alle zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück. Die Frage war gut.  
Ich würde sagen mit den neuen Namen. Wir sollten uns ja langsam aber sich dran gewöhnen, meinte Belinda die auf der Mission Solari Juberu hieß und erntete dafür viel Zustimmung.  
Meine ich auch, es wäre ungünstig wenn wir uns dort mit anderen Namen ansprechen, sagte Jaina und alle nickten.  
Wann fangen wir mit dem Training an Jermy? fragte Milka die sich schon auf die neuen Namen einüben wollte. Harly alias Jermy reagierte zuerst nicht, erkannte dann aber das er gemeint war.   
Ich würde sagen bald. Wir fangen mit leichten Übungen an. Ein kleiner Fitnesstest. Ich möchte ja sehen wie weit ihr seit. Deine Frage beantwortet Eve? Während er das Frage betonte er den neuen Namen besonders. Milka grinste leicht und nickte.   
  
Es nahm alles seinen Lauf. Sie fingen an zu trainieren, abgesehen von Ghent alias Rob Duro waren alle relativ fit. Sie machten ein paar Fitnessübungen, lernten schnelles abrollen und ausweichen. Danach, es war schon Mittagszeit, gingen die Selbstverteidigungsübungen los. Außer Milka und Ghent waren alle bereits geübt hier drin. Sie tauschten mehr aus was sie alles konnten, als zu üben. Milka lernte schnell und Ghent auch. Als das Training am Abend zu ende war und Suro, mit neuem Namen Ben Woodback, aus getrockneten corellianischen Pflanzen ein köstliches Mahl versuchte, nahm Harly Milka zur Seite.  
, fing er an, wurde aber gleich von Jaina die im Hintergrund die Subtriebwerke überprüfte korrigiert und musste nochmal anfangen. Eve, du machst das sehr gut. Aber du solltest weniger Scheu haben. Du kannst noch mehr. Wenn dich jemand angreift muss er meisten auch verletzt werden um ihn gefechtsunfähig zu machen. Milka nickte leicht und versprach Besserung. Dann ging sie in ihre Kabine. Jaina die alles mitgehört hatte trat neben den junge Mann und neigte ihren Kopf leicht in die Richtung in die Milka grade gegangen war.  
Sie war wahrscheinlich schon immer so. Ich habe es erlebt wie sie einmal auf jemanden eingeschlagen hat und danach 2 Tage aus Schuldgefühlen nicht mehr ansprechbar war. Als ich sie kennen gelernte hatte sie sich darüber nicht viel Gedanken gemacht was es heißt sich und andere zu verteidigen. Harly sah sie an und nickte leicht.   
Wieso ist sie dann mitgekommen? fragte er leicht. Hat ihr niemand gesagt wie gefährlich es werden kann, wenn dort unten tatsächlich etwas ist und sie uns entdecken? Er sah Jaina an, diese blickte leicht zur Seite. fragte er als Jaina nicht antwortete.  
Mein Bruder wollte sie dabei haben. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, sagte sie und versuchte seinen Blicken auszuweichen. Harly nickte wieder. Dann lächelte er sie leicht an.  
Wollen wir noch ein paar Übungen machen? fragte er sie. Jaina schaute in sein junges Gesicht und stimmte zögernd zu. Zusammen kämpften sie noch einmal.

  


So ging das die ganze Zeit. Man stand auf, übte kämpfen und schießen. Man ging wieder ins Bett. In der Zeit stellte Milka fest das Belinda alias Solari eine sehr nette Person war, trotz ihres wenig einnehmenden äußeren. Sie verstand sich sehr gut mit der älteren Frau und verbrachte viel Zeit mit der GNR Agentin. Nicht aber um etwas zu lernen, sondern um Jaina aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die war meistens mit dem jungen Harly zusammen. Es tat ihr weh zu sehen wie sich die beiden Verstanden. Vor allem Harlys Annährungsversuche entgingen ihr nicht, auch wenn Jaina scheinbar noch nicht auf das Werben des jungen Mannes reagiert hatte, was aber sicherlich bald geschehen würde. So verging ihre Zeit auf dem Schiff bis zum Ende.

  


Okay, wie steigen wir um? fragte Belinda in den Raum. Es ging darum die Gruppe aufzuteilen um getrennt am Zielort anzukommen wie Jacen es angekündigt hatte. Harly wollte sofort mit Jaina fahren, die ein wenig unsicher schien aber zustimmte. Milkas Herz bekam einen kleinen Stich, aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Sie sollte mit Belinda fliegen. Die anderen reisten einzelnd weiter. Als es soweit war verabschiedeten sie sich. Es war Zeit das jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging. Jaina und Harly verschwanden aus Milkas Blick und sie war mit Belinda alleine. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schalter und zusammen mit Belinda machte sie sich auf zum Zielort.  
  
Du denkst an sie? fragte Belinda Milka von der Seite und schreckte sie damit von ihren Gedanken auf. Belinda hatte recht, Milka dachte tatsächlich wieder an Jaina. Auch ohne das Belinda den Namen aussprach wusste sie wer gemeint war. Milka blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden was Belinda als Zustimmung deutete. Die ältere Frau legte leicht eine Hand auf Milkas Schulter und drückte sie.  
Denk nicht länger dran. Es geht ihr gut. sagte Belinda zu ihr. Milka nickte nur. Das war nicht woran sie gedacht hatte. Sie musste sich um Jaina keine Sorgen machen, Jaina war eine ausgebildete Jediritterin. Aber Belinda meinte nicht dass damit und das wurde deutlich als sie Milka mitfühlend in die Augen sah. Danach schauten beide wieder raus. Vor Ihnen lag der Zielplanet. Sie saßen in einem kleinen Shuttle auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mission.   
  


In einem anderen kleinen Shuttle hin jemand ähnlichen Gedanken nach. Auch sie konnte den Planet ihres Zieles erkennen. Einige graubraune Oberfläche sagte ihr das es ein Felsenplanet war. Rauer Stein machte den Hauptteil der Oberfläche aus. Neben ihr saß Harly, der auch aus dem Fenster starrte. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Knie was Jaina irgendwie unangenehm war. Sie mochte Harly, schätzte ihn als Freund und achtete ihn wegen seiner Arbeit, aber mehr war da nicht. Bald würde sie es ihm sagen müssen. Harly schien scheinbar andere Gedanken zu hegen. Seit sie Zekk verlassen hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr mit einem Mann gehabt. Auch nicht auf der Pilotenakademie wo es nur so von jungen gut aussehenden Männer wimmelte die sich förmlich nach der gut aussehenden Tochter der Staatspräsidentin rissen. Umsonst. Neben Harly der sich grade an ihre Schulter lehnte, was bei Jaina eine versteifende Reaktion auslöste, die er aber scheinbar nicht bemerkte, machte sie sich noch über Milka Gedanken. Sie hatte Milka ungerne allein gelassen. Auch wenn diese jetzt mit Belinda, die als GNR Agentin durchaus fähig war, reiste fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl bei der Sache. Sie hatte sich gefreut Milka wieder zu sehen. Aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Milka gehört nicht auf so eine Mission. Sie hatte zwar ihre Tour auf Yokomo gut überstanden und auch die Gefangenschaft körperlich und seelisch gut verkraftet, aber das hier war etwas anderes und sie nahm es ihrem Bruder übel Milka ausgewählt zu haben. Und sie wusste das Mara ähnlich dachte. Auch sie wollte ihre Tochter nicht dieses Gefahr aussetzten. Seufzend lehnte sie sich nach hinten, möglichst weit mit dem Oberkörper von Harly weg.  
  


Belinda und Milka schauten gespannt raus. Unter ihnen war die Planetenoberfläche. Sie bestand zum größten Teil nur aus grauen oder braunen Felsgestein mit wenig Anzeichen von Fauna und Flora. Vor ihnen war ein, sich der Umgebung anpassender Raumhafen, unschön aus grauem Metall. Neben dem Raumhafen ragte eine großer Gebäudekomplex hervor, ebenfalls einfacher und unschöner Metallbau. Das kleine Shuttle setzte zur Landung an, aus einiger Entfernung flog ein größerer Frachter an. Belinda machte sich fertig und setzte vorsichtshalber das Mikro ins Ohr. Milka unterließ dass. Sie war auch nicht so wichtig wie Belinda. Das Shuttle landete und sie stiegen aus.  
  


Jaina kam es vor als wäre sie auf einem Truppenübungsplatz. Überall liefen Menschen rum. Ihr Shuttle war gelandet und sofort nach dem Ausstieg wurden sie von diversen Menschen bedrängt. Sie und Harly wurden sofort getrennt. Harly wurde von einem Mann nach Links begleitet, wahrscheinlich wurden Einweisungen in den Arbeitsplatz hier sehr schnell geregelt. Aus Gründen der Sicherheit hatten sie keine Waffen mitgenommen was sich als Richtig rausstellte. Eine Frau mit Namen Varia holte sie ab und sofort kam ein Mann in Sicherheitsuniform der sie und ihr Gepäck mit einem Scanner untersuchte. Jaina fragte sich wie ihre Sachen hier sicher ankommen sollten, aber das war ja Harlys Problem.  
Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah sie andere kleine Shuttle und Frachter ankommen, die genauso begrüßt wurden wie sie selbst. Aus dem einen sah sie Ghent aussteigen, unsicher schaute sie sich um, vielleicht sah sie ja Milka und Belinda. Gedankenverloren schaute sie weiter als sie leicht angestoßen wurde.  
Miss Yung? fragte Varia neben ihr . Jaina zuckte zusammen und erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Decknamen. fragte sie schuldbewusst.  
Ich bringe sie jetzt zu den Quartieren. Sie haben ein Dreierzimmer. Bitte kommen Sie mit. Damit eilte Varia schnellen Schrittes voraus und Jaina hatte mühe ihr zu folgen.  
  


Milka erging es ähnlich. Kaum waren sie angekommen wurde Belinda von ihr gerissen und sie stand alleine einer fremden Frau gegenüber die sie ununterbrochen mit Informationen über irgendwelche Doppelzimmer und medizinischen Einrichtungen versorgte. Vor ihr lief Ghent, der sich aber nicht anmerken ließ dass er sie kannte. Von den anderen war nichts zu sehen, was bei diesem Chaos nicht verwunderlich war. Verwunderlich allerdings war, dass im Wohntrakt es relativ ruhig war. Ab und zu liefen ihr ein paar Frauen über den Weg was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass es Geschlechtertrennung gab.  
Die Frau die sie führte, dessen Namen sie leider sofort nach dem hören sofort wieder vergessen hatte, begleitete sie in eine geräumige Kabine für zwei. Eine Frischzelle und zwei große Schränke waren hier untergebracht. Bevor Milka noch etwas sagen konnte war die Frau verschwunden. Milka schaute auf ihre Hand wo sie einen Datenblock sah den ihr jemand in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie setzte sich auf ein Bett und fing an zu lesen. Es ging größtenteils um die Raumverteilung, Essenszeiten und Arbeitsschutzbestimmungen. Während sie las spürte sie plötzlich eine Präsenz in ihrem Raum und blickte auf. Eine große attraktive Frau mit blonden, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haar stand vor hier.   
Heute angekommen? fragte sie ohne sich vorzustellen. Milka war derart buff das sie erstmal nur nicken konnte. Die Frau setzte sich neben sie.  
Na dann viel Spaß hier. Ich bin seit einem Monat hier und kenn mich immer noch nicht aus. Wenigstens bin ich nicht mehr alleine auf dem Zimmer. Ich hätte nie gedacht das mir Gesellschaft so fehlen würde. Man hat hier nur die Arbeit im Kopf.Als was arbeiten Sie den? fragte Milka.  
Oh, Entschuldigung. Meine Name ist Lindsay Johns. Ich arbeite in der Forschung., sie reichte Milka die Hand. Eve Callipo, angenehm. Die neue Ärztin auf der Krankenstation.Sie betrachtete das Datenpad vor ihr. Ursprünglich war hatte sie ebenfalls einen Job in der Forschung bekommen sollen. Kurz vor ihrer Ankunft teilte ihr Belinda mit, wahrscheinlich über das Interkom in ihrem Ohr informiert, dass eine der beiden Ärzte auf der Krankenstation ausgefallen war un jetzt Ersatz gebraucht wurde. Eigentlich hatte die NR kein Interesse an den Kranken in diesem Komplex, aber die Krankengeschichten einiger könnten interessant werden. Die Aufgabe hatte viel mit den Menschen hier zu tuen. Der Nachteil war natürlich dass keiner in der Forschung war. Milka sah ihre Gegenüber interessiert an, diese arbeitete nämlich in der Forschung. Aber bevor sie sich mit ihr austauschen konnte musste sie erstmal in Erfahrung bringen was jetzt zu tuen war. Sie hatte mehrere Sachen vor sich. Ihre Ausrüstung musste irgendwie hierher. Wann und wie sie hier reinkommen sollte wusste sie nicht. Sie musste Belinda oder mit einen der anderen Kontakt aufnehmen und sie musste ihre Arbeit antreten. Lindsay half ihr.  
Sie müssen sich hier übrigens zuerst bei Ihrem Vorgesetzten melden, sie nahm Milka das Datenpad aus der Hand und las. sagte sie das ist der Direktor. Die medizinische Abteilung wird scheinbar von Ihnen und den zweiten Arzt geleitet. Nicht viel für so ein großes Unternehmen. Der andere Arzt heißt Dr. Torbin Knight soweit ich weiß. Ich muss jetzt gehen, viel Spass noch. Abgang Lindsay Johns. Milka sah der Frau nach, dann schaute sie sich im Zimmer um. Es war Zeit zum Direktor zu gehen.  
  
Der Direktor war ein feister dicker Mann. Es gab eine kurze Begrüßung, dann wurde sie sofort zu Torbin Knight geschickt, ihrem Kollegen. Der führte sie an. Als sie angekommen war, war es Mittag gewesen, als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer ging war es später Abend und ihr Magen knurrte. Milka schaute sich das Datenpad an. Sie hatte die Essenszeiten verpasst, aber es gab noch eine Cafeteria für Leute die an anderen Zeiten arbeiten musste. Sie musste die Cafeteria auch nicht lange suchen. Sofort fand sie den mittelgroßen Raum und sah zu ihrer Überraschung Jaina an einem der Tische sitzen. Leise holte sich Milka ihr Essen und setzte sich an Jainas Tisch, die grade alleine speiste.   
Hallo Kerrison, begrüßte sie Jaina die merklich zusammenzuckte als sie angesprochen wurde. Als sie Milka in ihrem grünen Krankenhaushemd sah entspannte sie sich aber sichtlich und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.  
Hallo Eve, begrüßte sie zurück. Milka sah auf ihr Essen hinunter, es sah nicht gut aus, aber essbar. Jaina die fast fertig war verzog leicht ihr Gesicht. Milka, nachdem sie probierte hatte auch.  
Hoffentlich ist es normalerweise besser, meinte sie und aß weiter.   
Hast du die anderen schon gesehen? fragte sie während sie aß Jaina.  
Rob einmal, er hat mir mitgeteilt das heute Nacht ein Teil unserer Ausrüstung kommt und wir zusehen müssen wie wir sie unterbringen. Bei mir wird das ein kleines Problem weil in meinem Zimmer noch 2 andere sind. Wie wir es genau übergeben kriegen ist unklar. Mit etwas Glück steht es morgen früh im Zimmer. Milka hörte zu und nickte nur. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht um von Rob auf Ghent zu kommen. Es war gefährlich so zu reden, sie hatten noch nicht die Wanzenwarner und theoretisch konnte jeder ihre Unterhaltung verfolgen.  
Mit dem Zimmer habe ich auch Probleme. Da ist auch noch eine. Außerdem bin ich jetzt in der Krankenabteilung.Na da bist du doch richtig, oder? Aber das ist praktisch, wenn jemand mit dir sprechen möchte muss er einfach nur krank spielen. Milka nickte zustimmend. Das war auch praktisch. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Kabinen und trennten sich dann voneinander, beide gingen schlafen.  
  


Milka erwachte durch ein leises Klopfen aus dem Tiefschlaf. Lindsay die nur 2 Meter neben ihr im Bett lag schlief noch tief und fest, leise schlich sie zur Tür. Harly stand vor ihr und zog sie mit einem Ruck raus. Er drückte sie in eine Ecke im Flur und lehnte sich so über sie, dass sie wie ein Liebespaar aussahen. Eine unangenehme Stellung wie Milka fand. Sie fühlte wie er ihr den Griff eines Tornisters in die Hand drückte.   
Blaster, Funkgerät, Wanzenkontrolle, Datenpad, Minikamera, Interkom, Messer, Infrarotgerät für die Nacht und gefälschte Pässe von der Sicherheit, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hinter ihr bewegte er vorsichtig ein Gerät, was die Wanzenkontrolle seien musste.   
Meine Sachen? fragte sie ebenfalls im Flüsterton.  
Kommen später an, gab er zurück. Milka nickte. Sie fand es nicht gut, weil auch ihr Lichtschwert sich unter den medizinischen Geräten befand. Ansonsten hatte sie vollsten Zugriff in der Krankenstation und brauchte die Sachen eigentlich eher weniger. Das wusste auch Harly wie man sah, als er fortfuhr. Brauchst du die eigentlich? fragte er nach einem Zögern.  
Ja, ein paar Sachen daraus, antwortete Milka und meinte damit nur das Lichtschwert. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas hartes in Ihrer Hand. Verwundert blickte sie auf ihr Lichtschwert.  
wollte sie wissen doch Harly unterbrach sie. Wir haben die Sachen durchsucht um festzustellen was du wahrscheinlich nicht brauchst. Da haben wir das gefunden. Die anderen Sachen sind in einem Lager, wir wollen sie aber vorerst da lassen. Wieso hast du ein Laserschwert mit? fragte er.  
Meine Mutter hat es mir geschenkt, antwortete Milka, leicht beleidigt dass man ihre Sachen durchsucht hatte. Sie fand es ging Harly nichts an woher sie ihr Lichtschwert hatte. Harly bewegte sich immer noch nicht von ihr weg. Dann glitt er aus der Ecke. Bevor sie gehen konnte packte er nochmal ihren Arm. Pass auf dich auf, sagte er zu ihr und verschwand dann ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Schnell ging Milka zurück und Verstaute das Material.

  


  


**Kapitel 4**

  


Nachdem die ersten Sachen geklärt waren ging es ans eingemachte. Die Arbeit. Milka fing morgens früh an, frühstückte zusammen mit Lindsay und ging zur Krankenstation. Da hier nur Menschen beschäftigt waren, unterstützt von Droiden hatte Milka wenig Probleme. Sie war zwar auf Kinder spezialisiert, aber Erwachsene konnte sie auch behandeln. Ihren Arbeitsplatz und ihr Zimmer scannte sie nach Wanzen ab. Ergebnis war negativ. Sie traf mehrmals auf Jaina, die ihre Hauptkontaktperson seien sollte, wie sie von Belinda erfuhr. Immer wenn Reparaturen an den medizinischen Geräten waren tauchte Jaina auf. Nach den ersten zwei Tagen aß sie auch mit Jaina zu Abendbrot in der Kantine, weil beide aufgrund ihrer Arbeitszeiten die Mensatermine verpassten. Lindsay fiel nichts auf und auch bei Jainas Zimmergenossinnen die weitaus weniger kommunikativ waren als Lindsay wurde kein Verdacht geschöpft.   
Abwechselnd erstatteten sie Belinda Bericht. Von den anderen sahen sie kaum was. Ghent begegnete öfters Jaina und Harly war auch manchmal da. Suro hatten sie seit ihrer Trennung nicht einmal gesehen und mit Belinda kommunizierten sie meistens über Interkom. Eine Woche lief alles scheinbar Problemlos für Milka und Jaina. Dann war das erste gemeinsame Treffen angesetzt.  
  


Milka sah nervös auf die Anzeige des Turboliftes. Hier war der Ort an dem sie sich treffen sollten. Neben ihr stand Jaina der man ihre Aufregung nicht ansah, aber Milka konnte es trotzdem spüren. Der Lift hielt an und öffnete die Türen. Milka und Jaina traten ein. Ghent war schon da und Belinda ebenfalls. Keiner sagte etwas. Belinda scannte alles auf Wanzen. Der Lift hielt noch einmal und Harly kam, gefolgt, wenn auch mit Abstand, von Suro.  
Belinda eröffnete die Runde. Sie sprachen über das was sie rausgefunden hatten, was merkwürdig war und was sie als nächstes vorhatten zu kontrollieren.   
Wir wissen gar nichts. Wir sind hier und keiner hat auch nur einen Hinweis was hier nicht stimmen könnte. Harly schien über die Situation besonders unerfreut zu sein.   
Aber man merkt das hier wirklich etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist merkwürdig. Ghent lenkte ein und die drei Frauen stimmten ihm zu. Aber sie wussten nicht was und das sagte Harly auch.  
Wir wissen ja nicht einmal was uns merkwürdig kommt. Wir haben nur das Gefühl hier stimmt etwas nicht. Vielleicht ist auch gar nichts und wir bilden uns alle was ein? Doch niemand außer Harly hatte diesen Standpunkt. Sie alle waren davon überzeugt, da war was, man musste es nur finden und so beschlossen sie geschlossen, sogar Harly, dass sie weitermachen wollten um weiter Informationen zu sammeln. 

  


Jaina und Milka saßen in der Bar des Komplexes. Es war anders hier als in den verruchten Nachtclubs auf Coruscant. Es hatte eine ähnliche Atmosphäre wie in der Cafeteria, nur dunkler und mit Alkohol. Jaina legte den Kopf auf die Platte. Während sie da so saßen kamen zwei Männer in Kitteln an, wahrscheinlich aus der Forschungsabteilung und setzten sich. Beide lächelten charmant und Milka die wusste was jetzt kam verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Jaina war gradezu ein Männermagnet, aber bis jetzt wurden sie hier noch nicht angebaggert. Das sollte sich jetzt ändern.  
Dürfen wir die Damen zu einem Drink einladen, fragte einer von den beiden. Sie waren, so vermutete Milka, Mitte 20, wie sie und Jaina und hatten beide blondes Haar. Derjenige der gesprochen hatte war nur größer als der andere. Milka wollte ablehnen aber Jaina reagierte schon.  
, sagte sie. Die beiden Männer lächelten. Der kleinere Blonde bestellte beim Kellner 4 Cocktails. Als die Getränke gebracht wurden konnte Milka den Alkohol gradezu riechen. Angewidert sah sie die Gläser an. Jaina schien da weniger vorbehalte zu haben. Sie setzte das Glas an und trank sofort aus. Alle drei schauten sie staunend an, der kleinere bestellte sofort neu.  
Ihr seit neu hier, oder. Wir hätten sie sonst sofort bemerkt, fing der größere an zu flirten.   
Ja, wir sind neu, antwortete Milka kurz angebunden. Als die beiden kurz wegsahen schüttete sie den Inhalt ihres Drinks in eine Pflanze neben sich. Es wurde wieder ein neues Glas bestellt. So ging das auch den ganzen Abend. Die beiden Herren versuchten Small Talk, Jaina trank und Milka schüttete ihr Zeugs weg und versuchte den Fragen auszuweichen.   
  


Lindsay erwachte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf und lauschte. In der Frischzelle war ihre Zimmergenossin und gurgelte. Es war für Eve, die sie mittlerweile duzte, ungewöhnlich erst so spät zu kommen. Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch einfach nur etwas Spaß haben. Eve schien ihre Arbeit hier sehr ernst zu nehmen. Sie drehte sich nochmal, um wieder einzuschlafen als sie jemanden in Eves Bett entdeckte. Erstaunt fuhr sie auf. Sie fand nicht das Eve jemand war der Nachts Männer mit ins Zimmer brachte. Sie wollte sich grade wieder hinlegen, als benannte eintrat. Eve blickte von ihr zu der Person im Bett und wollte etwas sagen. Lindsay unterbrach sie bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte. Schon gut, geht mich nichts an wenn du mitbringst. Wäre nur nett wenn du mir vorher sagst dass du Männer mitbringst. Jetzt sah Eve erstaunt aus. fragte sie. Nun sah sie sich die Person genauer an und entdeckte dass es sich um eine dunkelhaarige Frau handelte. Eve sah etwas beschämt drein, was wohl daran lag dass ihr Mund weit offen stand. Lindsay hatte Eve auch nicht für jemanden gehalten der fremde Frauen Nachts mitbrachte. Nicht das Lindsay etwas dagegen hatte. Jeder konnte in seinem Bett tuen was er wollte war ihre Meinung. Doch Eve hätte sie anders eingeschätzt. Neugierig sah sie zu der Frau im Bett. Die bewegte sich nicht und schien zu schlafen.  
Wer ist das eigentlich? fragte Lindsay Eve. Diese hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefasst.  
Eine alte Bekannte, antwortete sie. Wir kennen uns von einem Ausflug und jetzt habe ich sie wiedergetroffen. In der Bar um es genau zu sagen. Und deswegen liegt sie hier. Sie ist ein wenig angetrunken. Eve und Lindsay sahen beide zu der schlafenden Person.  
Und was machst du jetzt? fragte Lindsay Eve. Milka schaute weiterhin auf die schlafende Jaina vor ihr. Was mache ich jetzt? Das war eine gute Frage. Eigentlich war sie nicht gewillt jetzt in ihr Bett zu steigen. Die Gefahr das Jaina sie bei ihrem Richtigen Namen ansprach war groß, wenn sie nicht da war, konnte sie das vielleicht besser erklären. Sie überlegte.  
Eve? Was machst du jetzt? fragte sie Lindsay zum zweiten mal. Milka schaute auf.  
Ich werde wohl auf die Krankenstation gehen und dort schlafen. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tuen und ihr sagen, wenn sie aufwacht, dass sie in dem Zimmer von Eve ist und ich in der Krankenstation bin. Lindsay versprach es zu tun und Milka zog sich schnell die Arbeitsklamotten an.  
Bis morgen beim Frühstück, sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Als sie aufwachte durchströmte der Schmerz sieh. Jaina hatte einen Kater, und was für einen. Nachdem die erste Schmerzwelle vorüber war realisierte sie dass sie nicht da war wo sie eigentlich hätte seien sollen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Allerdings wusste sie noch, dass sie hier für die NR unter falschen Namen war. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf und erkannte eine große Blonde Frau die sich grade einen Kittel anzog. Plötzlich drehte die Frau sich um und sah sie an.  
Auch schon wach? fragte sie mit einer wohlklingenden Stimme. Eve hat mir gesagt dass Sie erst später zur Arbeit müssen weil sie Technikerin sind. Das ist übrigens ihr Zimmer. Sie hatten gestern scheinbar ein bisschen über den Durst getrunken. Jaina nickte nur und eine erneute Schmerzwelle packte sie. Wie sollte sie so zur Arbeit gehen. Ach, Eve hat Sie übrigens per Computer attestiert. Sie haben damit heute frei. Sie nahm an dass es Ihnen heute nicht so gut gehen würde. Die blonde Frau sprach weiter im Plauderton während sie irgendetwas in ihrem Schrank suchte. Jaina richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Zum Glück war hier grade kein Spiegel in Sichtweite.   
Kerrison Yung. Und sie? fragte Jaina und schmeckte eine pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge.   
Oh, tut mir leid, wo sind meine Manieren. Ich bin Doktor Lindsay Johns. Ich arbeite in der Forschungsabteilung und teile mit Eve dieses Zimmer wie man sieht. Wir waren grade zusammen Frühstücken und jetzt will ich zu meiner Arbeit. Sie kramte weiter in ihren Sachen während Jaina sich den Kopf hielt.  
Glauben Sie das Eve hier etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen hat? fragte sie.  
Möglich, sie ist immerhin Ärztin. Lindsay ließ sich nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten und suchte weiter nach irgendwas. Jaina stand vorsichtig auf und begab sich zu den anderen Schrank. Ebenfalls vorsichtig öffnete sie ein par Schubladen. Das Aspirin fand sie schnell. Als sie es nehmen wollte stockte sie. Neben den Tabletten lag ein Lichtschwert. Sofort vergaß Jaina ihre Kopfschmerzen. Sie bemerkte nicht dass Lindsay sie beobachte. Was ist das? fragte sie und deutete auf das Lichtschwert was Jaina mittlerweile in der Hand hielt.  
Ein medizinisches Gerät. Ich glaube ich sollte es Eve mal vorbeibringen. Sicherlich brauch sie es. Damit ging Jaina, zwar mit Schmerzen, aber die wurden ignoriert, schnellen Schrittes zur Krankenstation.  
  


Kann ich dich mal sprechen? war das erste was Jaina sagte als sie auf Milka zutrat. Milka stand grade alleine vor einem Computerterminal und schaute sich scheinbar irgendwelche Informationen aus einer medizinischen Datenbank an. Sie blickte nur kurz auf und sah dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. , war das einzigste was sie sagte. Jaina die erkannte das Milka nicht vorhatte einen weniger öffentlichen Raum aufzusuchen hielt ihr das Lichtschwert unter die Nase.  
Kannst du mir mal erklären was das ist? fragte sie in einem scharfen Ton. Schärfer als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Milka blieb ganz ruhig. Sie schaute kurz auf das Lichtschwert und dann wieder auf den Bildschirm.  
Eigentlich solltest du wissen worum es sich handelt. Wenn nicht sollte ich mich bei meinem Stiefvater beschweren das man auf der Jediakademie nichts zu lernen scheint.Sie scrollte sich durch irgendwelche Daten weiter. Jaina machte diese ruhige Art noch wütender, obwohl sie eigentlich keinen Grund hatte überhaupt wütend zu sein. Sie atmete einmal ein und aus ehe sie weitersprach.  
Ich weiß was das ist, nur möchte ich gerne wissen wieso du das dabei hast und von wem du das hast. Du wirst doch sicherlich nicht wissen wie man das selbst herstellt. Jaina sah Milka herausfordernd an. Diese beschäftigte sich immer noch mit ihren Mediinformationen. Ohne aufzublicken erwiderte sie: Vielleicht stellst du dann einfach die falschen Fragen, wenn du nur das wissen wolltest. Sie zögerte kurz um ihrer Arbeit weiter nachzugehen. Ich habe dieses Lichtschwert mit weil meine Mutter es so wollte. Was wohl auch die Frage beantwortet woher ich es habe. Ist damit dein Wissensdurst gestillt? Schön übrigens dass du nachdem du dich besinnungslos trinkst auch noch die Frechheit besitzt in meinen Sachen rumzuwühlen. Danke, das stärkt mein Vertrauen in dich Kerrison. Jaina schaute sie einen Augenblick lang an. Das schlechte Gewissen was aufzukommen schien wurde aber schnell durch eine weitere Wutattacke unterdrückt.  
Ich war auf der Suche nach Kopfschmerztabletten. Tut mir leid dass ich das hier gefunden habe. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl du nimmst die Sache hier nicht sonderlich ernst.Habe ich mich gestern Nacht betrunken oder warst du das? Bin ich zu deiner Arbeitsstelle gerannt und schwenke Jediwaffen rum?Darum geht es nicht. Wir sind hier um rauszufinden was hier faul ist und nicht um Ärztin zu spielen. Das kannst du bei dir im Krankenhaus, da kannst du auch Datenbanken durchwühlen.Soll ich in der Ecke sitzen, nichts machen und darauf warten dass jemand zu mir kommt und mir ins Ohr flüstert was hier so abgeht?   
Milka schaute während sie sprach immer noch auf den Bildschirm. Jaina sah sie zornig an. Ehe sie allerdings ihre Antwort parat hatte blickte Milka auf und sprach weiter.  
Ich will dir mal was sagen Jaina. Du redest Schwachsinn. Du weißt das Problem, verkennst es aber. Die geht es nicht darum dass ich hier zu viel Energie in eine Arbeit stecke die eigentlich nur Tarnung ist. Oder das ich zu wenig versuche der Sache hier auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn du ernst meinst, dann meinst du nicht die Arbeit hier, die Mission oder irgendwelche Verhaltensweisen sondern das hier, sie nahm Jaina das Lichtschwert aus der Hand und hielt es hoch , dir geht es allein darum dass ich das hier nicht Ernst nehme. Es geht darum, das ich als Nichtjedi keine Jediwaffe besitzen sollte. Es geht darum dass ich eigentlich ein Jedi hätte seien sollen und nicht Ärztin. Du denkst dass wenn man die Macht hat muss man sie auch nutzen und es stört dich das ich das nicht tue. Es macht dich sogar zornig, das ich das so nicht anerkenne. Es macht dich zornig dass ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe die Macht nicht mein Leben bestimmen zu lassen und es macht dich zornig das ich nicht so seien will wie du und deine Geschwister. Zorn ist der Weg zur dunklen Seite der Macht, das solltest du wissen. Ich habe nicht vor mich zum Spielball machen zu lassen, egal von Gut oder Böse. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum du es nicht akzeptiert. Du hast deine Bestimmung doch auch gefunden, als Pilotin. Natürlich, du bist dennoch ein Jedi. Für dich ist das vielleicht eine Frage der Kraft die man dadurch hat, aber für mich ist es nur eine Verpflichtung mit Vor- und Nachteilen die ich nicht eingehen möchte. Für mich ist die Macht nicht relevant, eine Laserschwert ist für mich wie ein Blaster und beides möchte ich nicht nutzen. Versteh das doch endlich, ich will nicht kämpfen, weder für das Gute noch für das Schlechte und wenn du das nicht verstehst dann tut es mir leid.   
Als Milka geendet hatte schauten sich beide lange an. Jaina drehte sich auf den Absatz um. Du kannst die Macht nicht ignorieren oder vor ihr davonrennen. Sie ist immer bei dir, ob du es willst oder nicht. Manchmal muss man sich einfach mit gewissen Dingen abfinden. Mit diesen leise gesprochenen Worten verließ sie die Krankenstation. Der Kater, ihre Arbeit und sogar die ganze Mission war für einen Augenblick in Vergessenheit geraten. 

  


  


**Kapitel 5**

  


Es kam wie es kommen musste. Wie es immer kam und auch immer wieder kommen wird. Der Streit, die Konservation. All das wovor Jaina Solo sich gefürchtet hatte tief in ihrem Inneren. Die Wahrheit, ein Gut das jeder für sich auslegte und doch gab es nur eine einzige und keiner wusste welche es war. Auch sie als Jedi nicht. Sie dachte über Milkas Worte nach als sie zu deren Zimmer ging. Es war Abends, Milka war nicht zum Essen aufgetaucht und Jaina hatte den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen, ein paar Daten durchforstet um dem Geheimnis dieses Komplexes oder besser gesagt dem was hier drin vorging auf dem Grund zu kommen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Es war unwahrscheinlich dass sie nur ein paar Broschüren durchblättern musste und einen Schmugglerring oder ähnliches darin entdecken würde. Wie den auch.  
Da es da nicht viel zu holen gab beschäftigte sie sich natürlich auch eingehend mit der Frage ob sie wirklich wütend war, weil Milka kein Jedi werden wollte? Die Antwort lautet ja. Das war der Grund warum sie sich von Milka abgewandt hatte, warum sie bis zu dieser Mission kein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen hatte und weshalb sie zu ihr in die Krankenstation gestürmt war, mit dem ehemaligen Laserschwert von Mara Jade in der Hand. Sie mochte Milka, bewunderte ihre Art und sie wusste eigentlich nicht warum sie Milkas Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren konnte wie alle anderen. Eine Frage die sie selbst nicht beantworten konnte, vielleicht hatte Milka ja recht, sie wollte auch das Recht auf diese Entscheidung haben. Sie selber hatte ja auch schon mal versucht Krieg, Tod und Kampf zu entfliehen und in die Geschäftswelt einzusteigen, fern der Macht. Es war beim Versuch geblieben. Sie war zur Pilotin geboren, das wusste sie, das wussten alle und letztendlich hatte Milka sie davon überzeugt den Weg zu gehen. Warum missbilligte sie dann den Weg für den Milka sich vorbestimmt sah fragte sie sich. Ganz einfach, weil sie glaubte Milka sei dazu auserkoren ebenfalls Jediritterin zu werden und für das gute zu kämpfen, mit einem Laserschwert und nicht mit einem Skalpell. Egal, sie musste endlich akzeptieren dass die junge Frau ihren eigenen Weg gehen wollte Deswegen wollte sie mit Milka sprechen, sich entschuldigen. Ursprünglich hatte sie das ja schon beim Essen vor, aber Milka war ja nicht da. Nun stand sie vor Milkas Tür und klopfte leise. Wenige Sekunden später glitt die Tür auf, aber nicht Milka stand vor ihr sondern Lindsay Johns.   
begrüßte sie diese mit hochgezogenen Brauen, sich vermutlich fragend was sie hier wollte.   
Hi, ich würde gerne Eve sprechen, sagte Jaina ernst.  
Sie ist noch nicht da, teilte ihr Lindsay mit. Wie geht es Ihnen? fragte sich und bezog sich damit auf ihren Zustand nach einer Nacht hemmungslosen Trinkens. Jaina teilte ihr mit das es derzeit besser ginge und bat um Einlass, sie wollte auf warten. Ihr behagte der Gedanke nicht sich mit Milka auf deren Territorium auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Lindsay die bis jetzt in einer eher distanzierten Haltung ihr gegenübergestanden hatte verschränkte auch noch die Arme vor ihrer Brust, ging aber ein Stück zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Jaina setzte sich auf das Bett von Milka was sie als letztes verlassen hatte.  
In was haben sie eigentlich einen Doktor? fragte sie Lindsay um einen kleinen Smalltalk zu veranstalten. Lindsay lockerte sich nicht, antwortete aber.  
Physik, Spezialgebiet Energieumleitung. Jaina nickte. Und wie passt das mit Lüftungsanlagen zusammen? wollte sie wissen, mehr um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten als aus Interesse.   
Gar nicht, antwortete Lindsay dann aber zu ihrer Überraschung. Beide sahen sich aus einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Argwohn an. Jaina hackte weiter nach. Was Forschen sie den dann hier? fragte sie. Lindsay veränderte ihre Haltung und wirkte noch ein weniger distanzierter. Ich bin in der Waffentechnik. Ich arbeite an den neuen Waffen die hergestellt werden. Jaina starte sie an. Sie waren jetzt seit über einer Woche hier und jetzt hatte sie durch einen kleinen Smalltalk scheinbar die Lösung gefunden. Sie versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie konzentrierte ihre Sinne und versuchte rauszufinden ob Lindsay sie verkohlen wollte. Sie spülte eine Mischung aus Neugierde und Vorsicht in ihrem Gegenüber, aber keine Arglist und keine Täuschungsversuche.  
Ich dachte hier werden Lüftungen hergestellt und verkauft? fragte sie.  
Ich glaube auch, das ist aber nur ein kleiner Bereich von dem ganzen hier. Ich weiß auch nicht warum sie das machen. Größtenteil werden hier Blaster hergestellt der verschiedenen Kategorien.Für wenn den? fragte Jaina die ihre Neugierde nun nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.  
Ich weiß es nicht. Irgend einer hat mal erzählt für eine Regierung im ... Sektor. Kann aber auch nur ein Gerücht sein. Ein paar von den Leuten sind ein bisschen durchgeknallt, verehren so eine Gottheit, manche .... Lindsay redete weiter, aber Jaina hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Das war es, es war eine Waffenfabrik. Hier stellte irgendjemand Waffen her. Scheinbar wurden sie aber nicht verkauft, dann hätte man sie ja nicht unbedingt tarnen müssen. Sonst hätte auch Ghent Rechnungen an Kunden für Waffen gefunden. Es war so nah, aber sie hatten es einfach übersehen.  
Entschuldige mich, ich habe noch etwas vergessen, sagte sie, unterbrach damit Lindsays Redefluss und verließ eiligst das Zimmer.   
  


Auf dem Flur war niemand zu sehen. Ihr Wanzendetektor den sie wie alle anderen im Team immer bei sich trug meldete keine Abhöranlagen und sie nahm ihr Interkom gerät.  
meldete sich nach wenigen Augenblicke die Stimme von Belinda.  
Ich bins, Kerrison. Ich glaube ich habe es. Ein langes Schweigen.  
Wir wollten dich grade anpiepsen. Es ist was passiert. Alle Alarmglocken in Jainas Kopf fingen auf einmal an zu klingeln. Sie hörte nur noch den Ort wo sie sich einfinden sollte und machte sich auf den Weg.   
  


Sie brauchte nicht fragen. Das war dass gute wenn man ein Jedi war, man spürte immer alles. Als sie das kleine Zimmer von Belinda traf Schlugen ihr Sorge und Verzweifelung entgegen. Sie hatte mittlerweile total vergessen weswegen sie Belinda eigentlich sprechen wollte. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Harley, Milka und Belinda waren da. Das Mika da war beruhigte sie irgendwie. Fragend sah sie Belinda an.  
Ich musste euch leider kurzfristig alle zusammen rufen weil etwas passiert ist. Man merkte das es Belinda schwer fiel zu sprechen und erst jetzt viel Jaina auf, dass sowohl Ghent als auch Suro nicht anwesend waren. Belinda fuhr fort.  
Suro ist verschwunden. Er hat sich seit 24 Stunden nicht mehr gemeldet und jeder Versuch ihn zu erreichen ist bis jetzt fehl geschlagen. Sie griff nach zwei Flachbildhologramprojezierer und gab einen Harly. Das andere behielt sie. Sie schaltete das Gerät ein und ein Bild von Suro wurde sichtbar. Alle starrten es schockiert an, als ob sie Suro noch nie gesehen hätten.  
Wir müssen ihn suchen. Dazu teilen wir uns in zwei Gruppen. Eve und Jermy gehen zusammen in den Wohntrakts suchen und Kerrison und ich durchsuchen die Hallen der Produktion und des Verwaltungsgebäudes. Ghent durchsucht bereits das Netz nach Informationen über seinen Verbleib. Ohne groß zu Fragen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Suro.  
  


Hallo, können sie mir vielleicht helfen Sir? fragte Harly einen Mann mit kahlen Kopf und dickem Bauch. Harly zog ohne die Antwort abzuwarten das Hologramm von Suro raus und hielt es seinem Gegenüber unter die Nase. Milka neben ihm sah ihn konzentriert an und versuchte mit Hilfe der Macht zu erkennen ob er log. Harly fragte ob er den Mann auf dem Holo heute gesehen hatte und der Mann verneinte. Der Mann wirkte zwar verärgert, wurde aber nicht agressiv. Milka ließ von ihm ab. Es war schwer, sie war darin nicht ausgebildet aber Jaina hatte ihr damals auf Yokomo einen Trick gezeigt wie man die Gefühle der anderen als Jedi abschätzen konnte. Bis jetzt hatte sie keine hinterlistigen Gefühle erkennen können. Aber sie würde sich auch nicht unbedingt auf ihr Laienhaftes Urteil verlassen. Mittlerweile war es schon 4 Uhr Nachts und die Leute bei denen sie anklopften waren mittlerweile etwas ungehaltener darüber dass sie um diese Zeit gestört wurde. Belinda und Jaina hatten auch nichts gefunden. Vor zwei Stunden hatte die ältere Frau über Interkom angeordnet schlafen zu gehen, aber keiner von ihnen hielt sich dran, einschließlich Belinda selbst. Erschöpft und enttäuscht lehnte Milka sich gegen eine Wand. Sie war am Ende mit ihren Nerven. Harly ging unermüdlich zur nächsten Tür weiter. Er wollte klopfen aber sie hielt ihn davon ab. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ließ er von seinem Vorhaben ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, sie würden niemanden mehr finden der Ihnen helfen konnte. Morgen würden sie weitersuchen. Zusammen gingen sie zurück. Sie mochte Harly nicht besonders, sie wusste nicht woran es lag. Nein, eigentlich war es gelogen. Er war nett, aber er hatte etwas machohaftes ansich, wie er sie als Frau behandelte, oder wie er Jaina behandelte, trotz ihrer Überlegenheit die sie als Jediritterin hatte. Und, wenn sie tief in sich blickte, wusste sie das die Antipathie gegen den Mann auch etwas gegen sein so sichtliches Interesse an Jaina Solo zu tuen hatte. Nicht dass sie sich das je eingestehen würde, aber tief in ihrem Inneren war sie sich dieser Wahrheit bewusst, auch wenn sie sich was vorlog. Ihre Gedanken wanderten von Harly zu Jaina. Sie hatte mit ihr seit dem Streit heute morgen nicht mehr gesprochen. Es bedrückte sie, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren, aber Milka war nicht gewillt den ersten Schritt zu tuen. Zumindestens nicht jetzt, nicht heute Nacht. Leise ging sie in ihr Zimmer.   
  
Belinda und Jaina ging es ähnlich, zwar harrten noch eine halbe Stunde länger aus, aber auch ihre Suche brachte keinerlei Erfolg. Sogar noch weniger als erwartet. Sie schafften es nicht einmal in die Produktionsstätten, aus gutem Grund, wie Jaina wusste und Belinda auch berichtete. Die Lösung des Rätsels dessen sie eigentlich hier waren trat aber in den Hintergrund angesichts der Tatsache das von Suro kein Lebenszeichen da war. Es war von Anfang an ausgemacht gewesen dass jeder aus der Gruppe sich mindestens einmal alle 24 Stunden bei seinen Partner oder Belinda meldete. Suro hatte mit Ghent zusammengearbeitet. Ghent, der den ganzen Tag vor dem Computer saß war relativ gut zu erreichen und als er am zweiten Tag nichts von seinem Kollegen hörte machte er sich sorgen und wandte sich an Belinda. Die hatte ebenfalls nichts von ihm gehört. Und nun wurde gesucht. Das ganze Verwaltungsgebäude rauf und runter, der Hangar, obwohl das sehr schwierig war und alles was zugänglich und leicht zu durchsuchen. Jaina versuchte ihn mit der Macht aufzuspüren, aber da er kein Jedi war, misslangen jegliche Versuche mit der Macht. Und so gingen beide nach einer langen Nacht zu ihren Betten. Dass diese Aktion möglicherweise Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hatte, daran dachte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keiner.

  


Milka spürte sie bevor sie den Raum betrat. Normalerweise war sie nicht so machtsensitiv, aber seit gestern konzentrierte sich ihre Sinne mehr auf die Macht. Etwas was sie eigentlich hatte verhindern wollen. Innerlich stellte sie eine Barriere auf um diese Empfindungen aufzuhalten. Lindsay die ihr gegenübersaß merkte von ihrem inneren Konflikt nichts. Schweigend beschäftigte sie sich mit ihrem Marmeladenbrot. Normalerweise unterhielten sie sich angeregt beim Frühstück aber heute morgen war Milka zu kaputt für Konversationen jeglicher Art. Deswegen streubte sich auch ihr Körper zu Jaina zu schauen als diese Eintraf. Dennoch tat sie es. Jaina entdeckte sie sofort, vermutlich kein Problem für einen ausgebildeten Jedi, mutmaßte Milka und sah Jaina auf sich zusteuern. Jaina aß für gewöhnlich immer etwas später als sie, weil sie später anfing und deswegen wunderte es sie, die junge Frau hier zu sehen. Besonders nach letzter Nacht. Wahrscheinlich war sie grade wegen der letzten Nacht da. Während Milka noch ihren Gedanken nachhing stand Jaina bereits vor ihr und begrüßte sie und Lindsay etwas zurückhaltend. Beide sahen sie fragend an,  
Ähm Eve, könnte ich dich nachher einen Augenblick sprechen? fragte sie. Milka zog vor Überraschung die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jaina konnte sie jederzeit in der Krankenstation aufsuchen, das wusste diese auch und trotzdem fragte sie. Das hieß es ging wahrscheinlich um mehr als nur die Mission.   
, antwortet Milka nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte. Hast du schon gefrühstückt? fragte sie höflich und deute auf den freien Platz neben sich. Jaina schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. Milka schob ihr den Rest ihres kaum angefangen Frühstückes zu. Irgendwie hatte sie heute keinen Hunger. Jaina nahm ein Brötchen und beschmierte es lustlos mit Butter. Auch sie schien heute keinen großen Appetit zu haben.   
An was für Blastern arbeitet ihr eigentlich grade? fragte sie an Lindsay gewandt, mäßiges Interesse heuchelnd, und beobachtete dabei aus den Augenwinkeln Milkas Reaktion. Diese verschluckte sich fast an dem Kaffein als sie die Frage hörte und starrte Jaina an. Lindsay antwortete irgendwas von E20 Gewehren, aber als sie ins Detail ging hörten sie beide nicht mehr zu.  
  


Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war ging Milka sich umziehen und zur Krankenstation. 10 Minuten später traf Jaina ein. fragte sie die ankommnende Technikerin ohne von dem Datenpad was sie in der Hand hatte auf zu blicken.   
Also wegen gester .. fing Jaina und versuche sichtbar Haltung zu bewahren. Können wir das nicht woanders besprechen? fragte sie und deutete auf die abgetrennten Bereiche hinter denen sich Betten für Kranke befanden. Derzeit war nur ein Bett besetzt, Nummer 2 wie sie wusste, die restlichen 7 Kammern waren leer. Sie blickte von ihrem Pad auf und ging in Nummer fünf, einem recht dunklen Raum und holte automatisch den Wanzendetektor raus. Als sie in den Raum kam spürte sie wie Jaina sich hinter ihr anspannte und als sie in das Bett sah was eigentlich leer seien sollte wusste sie warum. In dem Bett lag jemand den sie kannte und rührte sich nicht.  
  


, stellte Milka überflüssigerweise fest. Sie hatten sich beide wieder, soweit es ging, gefasst und Milka versuchte nun sich durch ihre Aufgabe als Ärztin abzulenken. Jaina ließ sie gewähren. Sie hatte es als Jedi natürlich sofort gespürt als sie in die Nähe des Raumes kam und eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet. Suro lag vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, in seiner normalen Bekleidung, einer uniformähnlichen Kombination aus Hemd, Jacke und Hose. Und auch ohne die Macht oder Pulsmessen war deutlich zu sehen das er nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Die Haut war weiß und eingefallen. Die Lippen schimmerten bläulich und die Augen waren geschlossen und ließen kein Leben hinter sich sehen. Die beiden sahen mindestens 5 Minuten fassungslos auf den Leichnam der Person die sie gestern so verzweifelt gesucht hatten.   
Wir sollten Belinda benachrichtigen, sagte Milka nach einer Weile. Sie war Ärztin, natürlich hatte sie schon mit dem Tod zu tuen gehabt. Im Krankenhaus starben öfters Menschen und andere Lebensformen. Und Solan, ihr Begleiter auf Yokomo damals, ein Einheimischer war von den Wilden damals ermordet worden. Sie hörte Jaina schlucken und dann den rauhen Klang ihrer Stimme als sie 'Sicher' sagte aber dennoch nichts unternahm. Die junge Jediritterin schien Mühe zu haben zu realisieren was sie grade sah, genau wie sie.   
Kannst du ungefähr sagen wann er ... das Wort gestorben brachte sie nicht über sich. Jaina sah zu wie Milka Latexhandschuhe überzog, vorsichtig das Hemd des Toten öffnete und die Leiche näher betrachtete. Auch sie als Jediritterin war den Tod gewöhnt. Sie hatte schon mehrere kleine und große Kriege miterlebt, Krieg lag bei ihr Quassi in der Familie. Ihr Eltern waren beide wichtige Teile der Rebellion gegen Darth Vader gewesen, ihrem Großvater wie ihr später gesagt wurde. Und sie gehörte ja auch einer Millitärstreitmacht der Neuen Republik an. Trotzdem hatte der Tot für sie nicht an Bedeutung verloren, besonders nicht wenn es einem so unerwartet traf und man auf einem mehr in Gefahr war als man es vermutet hatte. Was Suro passiert war konnte auch ihnen wiederfahren. Sie beobachtete Milka weiter.   
18 bis 15 Stunden würde ich schätzen. Milka betrachtete den toten Körper.   
Kannst du die Todesursache feststellen? fragte Jaina. Sie hatte immer noch nicht Belinda informiert, aber was machte das jetzt schon. Auf die Minuten kam es nicht mehr an. Milka zog dem Leichnam das Hemd über die Schultern und zeigte auf eine Einstichwunde auf der rechten Schulter die auf eine größere Nadel einer Spritze zu kommen schien. Jaina verstand was sie damit sagen wollte. Milka begann etwas Blut abzunehmen und stellte dann einen Computer an.   
Er rechnet Fremdstoffe im Blut aus, teilte sie Jaina mit als ob sie etwas anderes mit dem Ding in dieser Situation machen wollte. Es dauert ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Jaina nickte und zog ihr Interkom raus.  
Schlechte Nachrichten war das erste was sie sagte, als Belindas Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher klang.  
  


  


**Kapitel 6**

  


Wir brechen sofort die Zelte ab. Wir verschwinden, ich kann die Verantwortung hier nicht mehr länger tragen. Es ist zu gefährlich geworden. Belinda stand im Raum und sprach auf Harly und Jaina ein. Für sie stand dieser Entschluss sofort fest nachdem sie Erfahren hatte das Suro tot in der Krankenstation gefunden worden war. Harly schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein. Er hatte grade Erfahren dass sie sich hier in einer Waffenfabrik befanden und er war nicht gewillt zu gehen. Jaina hatte bisher, außer den Fakten nichts gesagt. Milka war zusammen mit Ghent auf der Krankenstation und untersuchte weiter die Leiche während Hacker Ghent die Datenbank durchhackte um nach möglichen Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.   
Wir gehen, wiederholte sie wieder und unterbrach damit Harlys Schwall an Einwenden. Einer ist schon tot, ich bin nicht gewillt noch jemanden tot in der Krankenstation zu sehen. Harly wollte wieder zum Protest anwenden doch Belinda unterbrach ihn bevor er anfangen konnte. Keine Widerrede, ich habe die Verantwortung und nachdem wir Suro verloren haben ist es Zeit das sich die Neue Republik etwas offener drum kümmert. Und besonders Milka und Ghent müssen hier raus. Sie sind keine angehörigen des Millitärs, so wie wir.Wie wollen wir von hier verschwinden? fragte Jaina. Harly und Belinda starrten sie einen Augenblick an und vielen dann in ihre eigenen Überlegungen zu dieser Frage.  
Ich denke, sagte Jaina nachdem sie die beiden einen Augenblick hatte überlegen lassen, wir teilen uns wieder. Milka kann einen ins nächste Krankenhaus bringen lassen, für besonders schlimme Fälle und ein anderer Begleitet sie. Und die anderen beiden entlassen wir einfach per Computer. Belinda sah sie bewundernd an.   
Das ist gut, lobte sie, zog ihr Interkom raus. Kurz gab sie Ghent Anweisungen sich selber und sie zu entlassen. Jaina, so teilte sie kurzentschlossen mit war die verletzte und Harly begleitete als Wachperson sie. Alle waren damit einverstanden. Ghent und Belinda fingen an, nachdem das gröbste geklärt war die Sachen zu packen, sie konnten ihr Gepäck mitnehmen. Harly und Jaina konnten nur ein wenig Handgepäck mitnehmen und Milka konnte ihre Kleidung im Medizinkoffer mitnehmen. Die Flucht ging los.  
  


Alles lief Problemlos, Ghent und Belinda waren bereits mit einem Transsportschiff in der Luft, nach ... wo sich auch ihr Transporter befanden der sie hierher gebracht hatte. Dort sollten sie dann die anderen drei abfangen wenn sie aus dem Medizintransporter kamen und zusammen abhauen. Jaina war damit beschäftigt sich etwas bleicher zu schminken, Harley bereitete die Barre vor und Milka war in ihrem Zimmer packen.  
  


Während sie ihre Kleidung sorgfältig in den Medizinkoffer legte kam Lindsay rein.  
Was machst du den da? fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Überraschung in ihrer Stimme die auch ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte erkannte Milka. Sie versuchte einen Augenblick lang jede Verbindung mit der Macht zu blockieren, was nicht gelang und wendete sich dann ihrer bald ehemaligen Zimmernachbarin zu.  
Ich reise ab, sagte sie.   
Aber wieso? fragte Lindsay.  
Persönliche Gründe, ich muss einfach hier weg. Lindasy sah ihr eine Weile schweigend zu.  
Kann ich helfen? fragte sie. Milka schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Kopf wurde von einer Stimmung von Traurigkeit und Überraschung überflutet und sie versuchte diese Verbindung zu unterbinden. Und während sie das tat merkte sie nicht das sich mehrere Personen ihrem Zimmer nährten. Bevor sie die Gefahr wahrnahm waren 4 Männer in ihr Zimmer eingedrungen. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm sie wahr das Lindsay mit mit einem Tuch vor dem Mund betäubt wurde und sie versuchte sich zu wehren in dem sie den Arm der sich um sich legte weg schlug. Vergeblich, einer der anderen 3 heilt sie fest und das letzte was sie wahr nahm war der Stoff und der beißende Geruch vor ihrer Mund, dann wurde alles schwarz.

  


Nicht so weit entfernt, aber doch woanders flog ein Schiff in Richtung Fabrik. Ein großer Mann stand vor dem Holoprojektor und sprach mit einem anderen über Holointerkom. Das was der Mann da hörte erfreute ihn nicht, es gab mal wieder ärger, aber sein holografisches Gegenüber machte einen kompetenten Eindruck. In der Fabrik war ein Schnüffler gefunden worden. Die Männer dort hatten ihn geschnappt und eliminiert. Der große Mann hätte ihn vorher gefoltert um Informationen aus ihr raus zu bekommen, aber jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Und es gab noch etwas.  
Der Mann schien nicht alleine zu sein. Nachdem wir ihn geschnappt hatten unsere Holoüberwachnungskameras zwei Frauen entdeckt die das Verwaltungsgebäude absuchten und scheinbar nach einer Person. Jeder der vorbei kam haben sie nach etwas gefragt und ein Holobild gezeigt. Und in den Wohnblöcken waren auch zwei, ein Mann und eine Frau.Wissen wir schon wer sie sind und für wen sie arbeiten? fragte der große Mann.   
Eine der beiden Frauen die in der Verwaltung rumgeschnüffelt hat schien Technikerin zu sein. Der Mann war ein Wachmann. Beide sind noch nicht identifiziert worden. Die Chancen stehen dafür auch sehr gering. Dafür wurde die Frau die den Mann begleitet hatte erkannt. Es ist eine Ärztin namens Eve Callipo. Wir, zum ersten mal war stolz in seiner Stimme zu hören, haben sie und eine andere Frau gefangen genommen als diese grade packte. Der große Mann nickte anerkennend und das Holobild lächelte stolz. Versuchen sie die anderen ausfindig zu machen. Um die beiden Gefangenen werde ich mich kümmern. Wäre doch gelacht wenn wir nicht rausfinden von wem sie kommen. Was vermuten sie übrigens?Um ehrlich zu seien Sir, ich denke sie sind von der Neuen Republik. Der große Mann überlegte einen Augenblick. Wie komme sie auf die Idee? wollte er wissen.  
Nun, Schmuggler oder einfach nur Konkurrenz hätten nicht so viele Leute hingeschickt denke ich. Das sieht mir stark nach GNR aus, weil in verschiedenen Positionen welche zu sitzen scheinen und sie sind auch nicht aufgefallen. Außerdem haben sie sehr schnell auf das Verschwinden reagiert was auf eine professionellen Kommunikation zu schließen ist. Der große Mann nickte. Das könnte hin hauen, aber die beiden Frauen würden darüber vermutlich mehr zu sagen haben, wenn man sie erstmal zum reden gebracht hat. Der große Mann verabschiedete sich und entließ den Mann im Hologramm nachdem dieser salutiert hatte.   
  
Milka wachte von stechenden Kopfschmerz auf. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Jaina denken die vor einem Tag den gleichen Schmerz durchgemacht hatte, nur das diese selber schuld war. Ihre Sinn setzten sich allmählich ein, sie hörte neben sich den Atem einer wachen Person. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern was passiert war. Sie erinnerte sich was passiert war und hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen, aus Angst vor dem was sie sehen könnte. Ein leises rascheln von Stoff ließ sich vernehmen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und erschrak als es schwarz blieb. Das erschrockene einatmen hatte die andere Person auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und sie hörte die leise Stimme von Lindsay ganz in ihrer Nähe.   
Es ist nur dunkel hier, du bist nicht blind. Nach einer Weile gewöhnen sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit, dann merkt man es.  
Milka setzte sich leicht auf, sie war an eine Wand gelehnt und betastete sich. Es schien noch alles dran zu sein, keine offenen Verletzungen, nur Kopfschmerzen die aber schon wieder nachließen. Man hatte ihnen keine Handschellen angelegt was Milka beruhigte. Neben sich konnte sie die leichte Siluoette von Lindsay in ihrem Laborkittel wahrnehmen. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.  
Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig Eve, oder? fragte Lindsay neben ihr leise. Milka durchwühlte die Taschen ihrer grünen Ärztehose und fand tatsächlich was sie suchte. Der Wanzendetektor. Sie schaltete das Gerät ein, hörte ein leises Knistern, aber keinen Ausbruch. Das Gerät machte auch akkustische Signal und als keines kam schaltete Milka es wieder ab. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte spürte sie Lindsays Blick auf sich ruhen.  
, fing Milka an, mein Name ist nicht Eve. Ich bin als Undercoveragentin für die GNR hier. Das ist der Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik. Wir sind hier um rauszufinden was hinter der Fabrik steckt. Du hast es uns ja quassi verraten. Leider wurde die Lösung von dem Ereignis überschattet das eine aus meinem Team verschwunden ist. Wir haben ihn gesucht, aber heute morgen wurde er tot in der Krankenstation bei mir aufgefunden. Deswegen wollte ich auch weg. Milka endete und es herrschte ein langes Schweigen.   
Bist du wirklich Ärztin? fragte Lindsay nach einer Weile unsicher, sie schien nicht zu wissen was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte.  
Ja, allerdings Kinderärztin. Ich sollte eigentlich in die Forschung kommen, wurde aber kurzfristig verlegt.Wie heißt du wirklich?Milka Rosenberg. Ich komme aus Coruscant und bin im Waisenhaus geboren, falls es dich interessiert. Ein leises 'Oh' und eine Bewegung von ihrem Kopf war Lindsays direkte Reaktion bevor sie weiter fragte.  
Wer hat uns gefangen genommen und was werden sie mit uns machen? fragte Lindsay und zum ersten mal war Angst in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Doch Milka wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage.   
Kerrison, gehört die auch zur GNR? wollte Lindsay weiter wissen.   
Wie gehören beide nicht zum GNR, wir wurden nur von der Regierung der Neuen Republik gefragt ob wir an einer kleinen ungefährlichen Mission mitarbeiten hätten wollen. Ich hätte auf meine Mutter hören sollen. - Ich denke du bist in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen? kam die direkte Frage bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. Milka seufzte.  
Bin ich auch. Ich habe vor einem Jahr mit Kerrison einen abenteuerlichen Ausflug auf so einem Hinterwäldler Planeten und dort haben wir dann rausgefunden wer meine Mutter ist.Das Gerät was die Kerrison gegeben hatte, war das wirklich etwas medizinisches. Sie ist so schnell davongestürmt. Milka lächelte grimmig in die Dunkelheit, sie wusste sofort was Lindsay meinte.  
Naja, das habe ich den hohen Midiklorianwert in meiner Familie zu verdanken. Und in diesem Augenblick viel ihr auch wieder ein dass sie das Lichtschwert sogar mithaben konnte. Vorsichtig griff sie an ihre rechte Wade wo sie die Waffe das letzte mal festgebunden hatte. Sie war noch da. Vorsichtig löste sie das Schwert von ihrem Bein.  
Ist das eine schlimme Krankheit? hörte sie Lindsay fragen. Milka grinste wieder und zündete die Klinge. Lindsay zuckte zusammen. Ein blaues Licht erhellte den Raum leicht.   
Schlimm nicht, antwortete Milka, aber auch nicht unbedingt schön. Sie sah das Lindsay leichenblass war, was nicht nur an dem blauen Licht zu liegen schien.  
Das ist ein Lichtschwert, die Waffe der Jedis. Midiklorianer sind keine Krankheitserreger sondern Partikel die Jedis zur Verbindung mit der Macht brauchen.Du bist ein Jedi?! fragte Lindsay zugleich ängstlich und fasziniert.   
Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich habe die Macht in mir, aber ich bin nicht ausgebildet. Ich habe auch nicht vor mich ausbilden zu lassen. Die Waffe hier schenkte mir meine Mutter. Sie hatte sich sorgen gemacht weil ich mich an dieser Mission beteiligen wollte, völlig zurecht wie man ja sieht. Meine Mutter ist übrigens ein Jedi. Sie nahm war wie Lindsay langsam nickte. Zusammen machten sie sich daran den Raum zu betrachten. Es war ein einfacher Raum, nur eine Pritsche und ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen war zu sehen.  
  


Wo verdammt noch mal bleibt die den? Harly trat gegen die von Repulsoren getragene Barre. Er wurde langsam nervös und auch Jaina war es. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, sie konnte es spüren. Sie versuchte sich mit einer Jeditechnik zu beruhigen. Milka lebte noch, auch das konnte sie mit Hilfe der Macht spüren, aber irgendwie trug das Wissen nicht zur Beruhigung bei. Sie hätte schon längst hier seien müssen.   
Wenn sie nicht gleich kommt dann müssen wir ohne sie gehen, beschloss Harly und ehe er sich versah wurde er an die Wand gepresst und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Jaina.  
Wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht ohne Milka hier abhauen. Sie sagte das in einer schärfe das Harly unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Das sie nicht Eve sagte verdeutlichte ihm wie ernst sie die Sache meinte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen aber Jaina ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.  
Hör zu, wir sind zwei ausgebildete Kämpfer. Du bist Meister in Selbstverteidigung und bei der Army und ich bin ein Jediritterin. Milka, die jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo in großen Schwierigkeiten steckt ist nur Ärztin. Bist du so feige nicht ein bisschen Risiko einzugehen um jemand hier rauszuholen der sich nicht einmal halb so gut wehren kann wie wir beide? Jaina sah ihn fest in die Augen. Als sie merkte das Harly anfing zu röcheln lockerte sie etwas den Griff. Das war nicht gut für sie, diese brutale Attacke, aber es musste sein, um Milkas Willen.  
Belinda sagte wir sollen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, brachte er hervor. Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde wieder fester und Wut flackerte in Jainas Augen auf über diesen Schwächling.  
Sie hat gesagt sie will keinen mehr verlieren. Sobald wir Milka haben können wir ja verschwinden. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht ohne sie. Sie ließ Harly los der leicht keuchend zusammensackte, sich aber schnell wieder fasste.  
Meine Güte. Ist ja gut, wir holen sie hier raus. Bloß wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen. Suro haben wir auch nicht gefunden wenn du dich daran erinnerst. Jaina dachte darüber einen Augenblick lang nach. Es stimmte was Harly sagte aber im Gegensatz zu Suro hatten sie bei Milka einen Vorteil der alle anderen Nachteile, die dadurch entstanden das Milka nicht kämpfen konnte und wollte oder das die anderen nicht da waren aufwog. Sie konnte Milka mit der Macht aufspüren.   
  


Lindsay und Milka saßen dicht nebeneinander auf der Pritsche und ließen sich von dem Lichtschwert beleuchten. Oh Mann. Ich hätte zuhause bleiben sollen und um auf der Farm meiner Eltern zu arbeiten wie man es von mir erwartet hatte. Stattdessen musste ich mich für Waffentechnik und Physik interessieren und wohin hat es mich gebracht? Lindsay machte eine ausholende Geste während sie sprach. In eine Art Zelle. Und wer weiß wann und ob wir hier überhaupt rauskommen. Hast du eigentlich auch Hunger? Milka schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wenigstens sind wir unverletzte, sagte Milka. Sie wusste natürlich dass dies nicht unbedingt ein lang anhaltender Zustand seien musste.  
Aber ich glaube immer noch man sollte das machen was einem Spaß macht und nicht dass was andere von einem erwarten. Deswegen bin ich auch Ärztin statt Jediritterin. Wir kommen hier schon raus, da bin ich ganz sicher. Sie versuchte Lindsay zu beruhigen. Sie wusste nicht was mit den anderen war. Wenn man sie gefunden hatte dann bestimmt auch die anderen. Sie hatte ihre Taschen durchwühlt und festgestellt das ihr Interkom und der Blaster nicht mehr da waren. Wieso natürlich das Lichtschwert sich noch in ihrem Besitz befand wusste sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte man es nicht als Waffe angesehen. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas. Eine Art Interkom in ihrem Kopf. Jemand suchte sie und wollte mir ihr sprechen. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich in etwas wie einen meditativen Zustand zu versetzen, oder das was sie dafür hielt. Lindsay neben ihr sah sie überrascht an und fragte sie was war Milka nahm es nicht wahr, sie versuchte sich auf die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu konzentrieren. Es war Jaina spürte sie und scheinbar wollte sie ihr sagen dass sie sie suchte und keine Angst mehr zu haben brauchte. Irgendwann war die Stimme weg, aber das Gefühl das jemand ihre Schwingungen aufnahm war geblieben. Sie sah Lindsay an die sie anstarrte.  
Kerrison kommt, war das einzigste was sie sagen konnte. Lindsay nickte nur etwas verunsichert. Preiset Jergo sagte sie mit viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Milka erstarrte. 

  


  


**Kapitel 7**

  


Und du bist sicher dass sie hier ist? fragte Harly bestimmt schon zum 5 mal. Jaina nickte genervt. Hör zu, ich bin ein Jedi. Ich kann andere machtintensive Geschöpfe spüren. Milka ist ziemlich machtintensiv, okay. Wir müssen nur an den Wachen vorbei und die Tür aufmachen. Beide sahen zur Tür. Sie waren keine 5 Meter davon entfernt in eine Nische gepresst. Jaina hatte dafür gesorgt dass die beiden Wachen vor der Tür sie nicht beachteten. Ein Vorteil ein Jedi zu sein. Die beiden Wachen waren mittelgroße Typen mit zwei E20 Sturmgewehrblastern vor der Brust. Ihre Aura drückte keine Brutalität aus, aber Wachsamkeit und Entschlossenheit. Jaina überlegte ob man sie durch einen einfachen Jeditrick dazu bringen sollte Milka rauszulassen, fand es aber gefährlich weil sie nicht wusste ob sie ebenfalls gesucht wurden.   
Harly neben ihr wirkte angespannt. Er hatte seinen Blaster in der Hand. Behutsam griff sie danach und stellte ihn auf Betäubung. Die beiden da vor ihr taten nur ihren Job und sie fand, dass sie dafür nicht unbedingt sterben sollte. Harly stellte es wieder um. Sie haben Suro getötet, erinnerte er sie. Jaina stellte mit Hilfe der Macht den Schalter wieder um. Harly blickte sie böse an. Verstellte ihn aber nicht noch einmal. Auf 3, okay? fragte sie und Harly nickte nervös.   
Sie zählte und bei drei schossen sie beide aus der Nische hervor und schossen auf die Wachen. Die beiden waren so überrascht dass sie gar keine Chance mehr hatten zu reagieren. Schnell sackten sie auf den Boden. Jaina rannte zur Tür. Sie war decodiert. Sie legte die Hand auf die Kontrolle und konzentrierte sich. Wenige Sekunden später war sie entsichert. Harly nickte bewundernd. So etwas lernt man also als Jedi. Jaina lächelte. Eigentlich nicht, aber ich vergesse manchmal Zahlen und Codes und so habe ich es mir selbst beigebracht. Mit ein bisschen technischem Verständnis ist das kein Problem.   
Kann man das auch als Nicht-Jedi lernen? fragte er obwohl er die Antwort natürlich kannte. Jaina schüttelte bemitleidend den Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich ein wenig untertrieben. Man brauchte dafür ne Menge technisches Wissen ganz abgesehen von einer Menge Übung. Mit einem nicken auf die Tür lächelte sie Harly an.  
  
Hallo ihr beiden. Stört es euch wenn ich eintrete? fragte Jaina mit eine breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, vor ihr saßen Milka und Lindsay, das Lichtschwert vor sich haltend wie eine Stablampe. Beide blinzelten etwas um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Dann standen sie auf und gingen unsicher auf Jaina zu. , kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude währte nicht lange.  
Ich spüre etwas, flüsterte Jaina und man sah ihr an das sie sich konzentrierte. Schnell weg hier sagte sie und griff Milkas Hand. Sie zog die Frau raus. Lindsay und Harly folgten. Sie rasten schnell durch den Gang bis Jaina sie in eine Kammer stieß und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss.

  


Wo sind sie? fragte der große Mann und die Wut in seiner Stimme war unverkennbar. Sie standen in dem leeren Raum wo sich bis vor kurzem noch zwei Frauen befunden hatten. Der Mann vor ihm, zweifellos der vom Holobild versuchte Haltung zu bewahren was ihm aber nicht wirklich gut gelang. Die Augen des großen Mannes funkelten böse.   
Sie müssen entwischt sein, sagte er als ob der leere Raum und die bewusstlosen Wachen vor der Tür das nicht schon alleine beweisen würden.   
Wieso in aller Welt konnten sie entkommen? fragte der große Mann böse. Sein Gegenüber schluckte nervös. Er wusste es nicht und das gab er auch zu. Aber er war optimistisch dass man sie finden würde. Der Hangar war abgesperrt, niemand konnte ohne weiteres verschwinden.  
Haben sie rausgefunden wer die anderen sind? fragte der große Mann immer noch wütend. Der andere verneinte. Dann zeigte er dem großen Mann das Holobild von der Ärztin. Der große Mann betrachtete es und grinste dann. Er kannte diese Frau und er hatte sie wiedergefunden ohne überhaupt nach ihr zu suchen. Er dankte seinem Gott für die Großzügigkeit und ging, dicht gefolgt von dem anderen, Schnurstracks zum Personalterminal.  
  


Es war mindestens eine Minute still in der dunklen Kammer in die Jaina sie geführt hatte. Schweiß aus Angst und Anstrengung glitzerte in den Gesichtern aller vier. Harly bewies wahre Männlichkeit und fing sich als erstes wieder. Das war knapp. Praktisch ein paar Jedi im Bekanntenkreis zu haben. Milka und Jaina starrten sich daraufhin für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. Milka räusperte sich leise.  
Wer ist Jergo? fragte sie leise aber eindringlich in Lindsays Richtung. Alle drei sahen sie jetzt an.  
Jergo? Das scheint eine Gottheit zu sein, an die ein paar hier glauben. Scheinbar der lokale Gott für die Leute die die Waffen hier kriegen. In der Forschung sind vor allem die Tester und Kontrolleure gläubig. Sie beten jeden Tag zu ihm. Es heißt er kann menschliche Gestalt annehmen und durch sein Charisma jeden für sich und seine Machenschaften einnehmen. Wenn man ihm vertraut soll man nur von Glück gepriesen sein. So etwas in der Richtung. Milka nickte nachdenklich. Jaina sah sie verwundert an.  
Woher zum Teufel kommst du den auf Jergo? fragte Jaina Milka. Sie selbst hatte den Namen davor noch nie gehört.  
Von unserer Entführung auf Yokomo. Damals hat Juso, das war der Entführer, am Ende seiner kleinen Rede für mich 'Ehret Jergo' oder so etwas in der Richtung gesagt. Das hat mich gewundert, aber nicht weiter beschäftigt. Jetzt höre ich den Namen hier nochmal von Lindsay und das hat mich nervös gemacht.Du meinst die Entführer von damals könnten etwas hiermit zu tuen haben? fragte Jaina. Milka nickte. , sagte sie und Jaina dachte kurz nach.  
Wir müssen so schnellst wie möglich hier weg. Dieser Ort ist eine Gefahr für dich, du hättest niemals hierher kommen sollen. Jaina wirkte auf einmal aufgelöst. Die anderen drei konnten ihr allerdings nur zustimmen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Jaina tastete die Umgebung mit Hilfe der Macht ab und als sie feststellte dass die Luft rein war verschwanden sie Richtung Hangar.  
  
Scheiße! Wir sitzen in einem großen Haufen voll Banthakacke und es gibt keinen Weg hier raus. Harly fluchte und schimpfte als sie bemerkten dass der Hangar geräumt worden war. Es standen nur ein paar Schiffe rum, gut bewacht von mehreren duzend Wachleuten. Es wahr unwahrscheinlich dass sie unbemerkt entkommen konnten. Klar, Jaina und Harly könnten versuchen die Wachen auszuschalten und sich dann mit einem Transporter zu verdrücken, doch Jaina war diese Gefahr zu hoch. Sie hatte natürlich schon deutlich brenzlicheres erlebt, aber da waren immer ihre Brüder und der Nähe gewesen oder wenigstens ein nicht zu verachtender Teil der NR-Flotte. Jetzt hatte sie nur sich, ihren Blaster und ihr Lichtschwert so wie einen wütenden Meister in irgend eine Selbstverteidigung. Dazu noch zwei Zivilisten. Sie nahm nicht an das Lindsay jemals auf jemanden schießen musste und von Milka wusste sie dass sie trotz Ausbildung nicht wollte. Also beschloss sie das ihre größte Chance darin bestand abzuwarten. Sie mussten nur ein kleines Versteck finden.   
  


Das Versteck war leicht gefunden. Eine alte Rumpelkammer die früher mal ein Zimmer gewesen war. Sie lag gut versteckt zwischen Forschung und der Technikerstation. Hier gab es eine Menge unbenutzter Räume. Das Zimmer war auch so einigermaßen groß. Harly brachte ein paar Metallspulen weg, die einen Großteil des Gerümpels ausmachten. Milka und Lindsay setzten sich aufs Bett und Jaina und Harly stationierten sich an der Tür, falls was seien sollte. Sie hatten beschlossen das immer mindestens einer an der Tür stehen sollte. Grade tat es Harly und nachdem er sich kurz mit Jaina abgesprochen hatte setzte diese sich wieder. Lindsay und Milka sahen sie an.  
Was ist jetzt mit mir? fragte Lindsay. Jaina guckte einen Augenblick weg. Sie wusste was Lindsay meinte. Lindsay war nicht von der GNR hier und sie hatte ihre richtige Identität. Wer immer hinter diesem hier steckte würde sie vielleicht ausfindig machen können, oder ihre Eltern. Es war ein Sicherheitsrisiko und das war allen klar. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit und Jaina wollte es nicht aussprechen. Harly der alles mitangehört hatte antworte für sie.  
Man gibt dir eine neue Identität, wie bei Kronzeugen. Du musst mit uns verschwinden und du und deine Familie kriegen einen neuen Namen, ein neues Zuhause und eine neue Geschichte und das alles auf Kosten der Neuen Republik. Na ist das nicht was? Der Sarkasmus in Harlys Stimme war kaum zu überhören und sowohl Milka als auch Jaina schauten ihn böse an. Lindsay war wiederum wie betäubt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Milka nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Die Schuldgefühle schienen sie für einen Augenblick zu überwältigen. Sie hatte Schuld daran das Lindsay sich in dieser Situation befand und Quasi ihre ganze Identität und ihr ganzes Leben aufgeben und nochmal neu beginnen musste. Sie spürte eine feste Hand an ihrer Schulter. Als sie aufblickte traf sich ihr Blick mit Jaina und für einen Augenblick stand für sie die Welt still.   
Es ist nicht deine schuld, formten die Lippen der jungen Jediritterin und sie verschwand wieder aus ihrem eingeschränkten Blickfeld. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Milka ihr, aber nur für einen Augenblick.   
  


Es war Nachts und Milka hatte Schicht. Die anderen schliefen alle tief und fest. Sie hatte davor ein wenig geschlafen und sie hoffte darauf auch nach ihrer Schicht weiter schlafen zu können. Der Tag hatte sie und die anderen stark erschöpft. Sie fühlte den Blaster nochmal in der Hand. Sie wollte ihn nicht, aber Harly hatte ihr erklärt das es notwendig sei und so hatte sie es als gegeben akzeptiert. Wenn jemand sie überraschte, konnte sie ihm ja mit dem Griff eines überbraten. Das wäre eine Lösung fand Milka. Milka drehte sich wieder zu den anderen, einfach aus Langeweile und Bewegungsdrang als sie in die klaren Augen von Jaina schaute.  
Wieso bist du wach? fragte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete wie sich Jaina neben Lindsay aus einer Decke schälte und zu ihr kam.   
Ich bin bald dran, erwiderte Jaina ruhig. Milka sah aufs Chromometer um sicher zu stellen das sie sich nicht verguckt hatte. Aber nein, es waren noch 2 Stunden bis zur Ablösung und das sagte sie Jaina auch. Diese Stritt es nicht ab und teilte ihr mit sie wolle Kaffein holen gehen und ehe sie noch was sagen konnte war Jaina Solo aus der Tür geglitten die sie selbst bewachte.   
5 Minuten später war sie allerdings auch wieder da mit Kaffein in Aluminium Wegwerf-Bechern und einem Tablette mir verschiedenen Backwaren. Milka staunte nicht schlecht.   
Das war gefährlich, brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie suchen unsErstens suchen sie dich und zweitens bin ich ein Jedi. Eine Handbewegung und man macht was ich will. Zumindestens die Frau in der Cafeteria. Milka schaute sie nur an und nickte. Egal. Dankbar nahm sie ihren Kaffeinbecher und nippte genüßlich an dem warmen Getränk. Jaina stellte sich mit ihrem neben sie.  
Es tut mir leid wegen gestern morgen, fing Jaina an und Milka blickte auf. Ich weiß, ich habe wegen des Lichtschwertes überreagiert. Du hast ein Recht deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und ich akzeptiere das. Außerdem bist du eine gute Ärztin denke ich und jeder kämpft auf seine Weise. Sie sahen sich lange an. Milka konnte spüren das eine kleine Träne ihre Wange runterrollte und nahm Jainas Finger war, die sie wegwischten.  
Das bedeutet mir sehr viel Jaina, brach sie hervor und beide wussten das sie meinte was sie sagte. Jaina lächelte sie an. Ich weiß, war das einzigste was sie sagte. Sie nahm Milka in den Arm und beide hielten sich für einen Augenblick lang fest. Dann unterhielten sie und sprachen über ihre Arbeit im Krankenhaus und bei der republikanischen Luftwaffe.   
  


Und dann kam dein Bruder und sie war so hingerissen. Jaina lachte. Milka erzählte grade die Geschichte von Rosa ihrer Empfangsdame und Jacens auftauchen damals in der Klinik. Eine Stunde war vergangen und es herrschte ein lockeres Klima. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig ein paar Geschichten. Milka wollte grade weiter erzählen als plötzlich ein Wachmann im Zimmer stand und Jaina ihm den Blaster unter die Nase hielt. Milka hatte kaum bemerkt wie ihr die Waffe aus den Händen entwendet wurde, oder wie der Wachmann reingezogen worden ist. Verdutzt schaute sie vom einen zum anderen. Harly und Lindsay wachten nicht auf.   
Okay, mein Lieber säuselte Jaina während sie den Blaster auf den Mann gerichtet hielt. Der Mann war starr vor Schreck und man merkte ihm an das er der Situation schon vor seinem Eintreffen hier nicht gewachsen war. Jaina drückte den Blaster gegen seinen Hals bevor sie weitersprach und Milka konnte kaum hinschauen. Es war allerdings ein schlechter Zeitpunkt um mit Jaina über Gewaltandrohung zu diskutieren deswegen sagte sie nichts.   
Du suchst uns? fragte Jaina ihn. Milka schaute ihn sich an. Er war vielleicht 20 Jahre alt und hatte noch ein sehr jungenhaftes Gesicht, wie ein Kind. Seine Haut war jetzt bleich und das kurze braune Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn. Ansonsten war er so gekleidet wie Harly. Der Mann brauchte eine Weile bis er sprechen konnte. Jaina gewährte ihn diesen Moment übte aber weiterhin druck mit dem Blaster aus. Nachdem er wenigstens einen Teil seiner Fassung wiedererlangt zu haben schien nickte er mit dem Kopf.  
Wenn genau suchst du? fragte Jaina.  
Drei Frauen und einen Mann. Vermutlich bewaffnet. Man munkelte Sie sind von der GNR aber ich weiß das nicht. Er hatte einen wohlklingenden Basston der aber grade vor Angst ein bisschen ins schrille gezogen wurde. Jaina formulierte langsam die nächste Frage nach ihren Namen. Der Mann konnte ihr nur Milkas Decknamen nennen. Jaina fragte woher er sie das wüssten und er antwortete ihr.   
Was wisst ihr noch, oder was wird gemunkelt? fragte sie in einem bestimmenden Ton.   
Nichts, es heißt sie heißt nicht Eve sondern anders weil sie ja von der GNR seien könnte. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Ach ja, einer auf der höheren Ebene soll sie anscheinend kennen. Er nickte zu Milka hin, die ein wenig zusammenzuckte. Jaina hackte nach ob er wisse wer, aber er verneinte. Sie glaubte ihm, sie wusste das er nicht log, aber noch war es nicht zu Ende. Sie blickte ihn fest an und nahm ein ganz kleines bisschen die Blastermündung von seinem Hals. Er atmete hörbar aus als dieses passierte.  
Für wenn werden diese Waffen hier hergestellt? fragte Jaina.   
Für eine lokale Armeefront in irgend einem Randgebietssektor. Ich weiß nicht welche nur das sie ein bisschen durchgeknallt manchmal sind. Der Wachmann konnte scheinbar reden wie ein Buch wenn man ihn ein bisschen Freiraum am Hals ließ.  
Welche Ziele verfolgen diese Leute? wollte Jaina weiter wissen.  
Ich glaube sie haben bereits ein bestimmtes Gebiet in einem Sektor erobern können und wollen sich jetzt ausweiten. Das Gebiet gehört nicht zur Neuen Republik deswegen hat man sie bisher gewähren lassen. Sie sind recht groß und wollen bald andere Planeten und Sektoren einnehmen.Also Möchtegern Imperiale, stellte Jaina beunruhigt fest. Es gefiel ihr nicht sonderlich was sie hier hörte.  
Sie glauben aber fest daran das ein Gott das so möchte und das er sie auf diesem rumreichen Weg begleiten wird. fragte Milka die zum ersten mal was sagte. Der Wachmann nickte.  
Was weißt du über Ihn? fragte Milka.  
Nicht viel. Er ist ein Gott und manchmal ist er wohl für auserwählte Menschen sichtbar. Er soll anderen seinen Willen aufzwängen können. Der Chef hier, der Sie kennt, soll ihn wohl auch gesehen haben. Er soll ziemlich korrupt sein und angeblich hat er die Herrschaft des Universums als Ziel. Jaina und Milka nickten gleichzeitig und verfluchten innerlich Jacen dass er sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Jaina fuhr mit ihrer Befragung fort, jetzt kam der wichtige Teil.  
Wie kommen wir hier raus? fragte sie den Wachmann. Zum ersten mal, so spürte er, ging er nicht aus Angst zögerlich mit Informationen um. Er wusste das er das eigentlich auf keinen Fall sagen sollte. Weiß ich nicht, sagte er deswegen. Eine Sekunde später war die Blastermündung wieder in seine Hals gedrückt. Der Wachmann schluckte nervös und Milka blickte entsetzt die Waffe an. Jaina ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.  
Hör mal zu, du lügst, das merke ich sofort. Ich weiß wann du lügst und wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist dann hilft du uns besser. Wir wollen nur endlich von diesem Ort wegkommen. Das ist nichts verbotenes, das was hier vorgeht ist verboten und ich bin nicht gewillt Ewigkeiten hier zu verbringen. Hast du mich verstanden? fragte sie. Als er nicht sofort antwortete wiederholte die letzte Frage nochmal, nur lauter und gereizter. Der Wachmann nickte. In diesem Moment wachte Lindsay auf und erstarrte als sie Jaina, die Waffe und den Mann sah. Milka bedeutete ihr das alles in Ordnung war. Jaina wiederholte indes die Frage nach dem Fluchtweg nochmal. Diesmal war der Wachmann etwas kooperativer.  
Man kann nur über den Hangar fliehen soweit ich weiß. Der ist derzeit gesperrt. Nichts verlässt den Raumhafen. Aber lange geht das nicht so. Ich habe gehört das morgen das ganze normal weiter geht, nur mit starken Kontrollen und einem großen Aufgebot an Wachleuten. Jaina überlegte. Das hieße sie hatten morgen die Chance hier wegzukommen.  
Wie viele Möglichkeiten gibt es auf den Hangar zu kommen? wollte Jaina wissen.   
Der Haupteingang, ein paar Lüftungsröhren gewiss und ein paar Seiteneingänge. Nichts besonderes. Jaina senkte endlich den Blaster. Der Mann enspannte sich sichtlich und auch alle anderen im Raum die wach waren. Jaina lächelte sogar.  
Betäube ihn befahl sie dann Milka. Milka sah sie fassungslos an. Auch Lindsay, die während der Unterhaltung erwacht war und der Wachmann blickten sie schockiert an.   
fragte sie schockiert.  
Spreche ich nicht Basic oder warum verstehst du mich nicht? fuhr sie Milka an. Du nimmst eines deiner Medizinischen Geräte und stellst ihn ruhig. Du bist doch Ärztin, also mach deinen Job. Milka, immer noch fassungslos erklärte das sie dafür gar nicht die Geräte mit habe. Jaina warf ihr den Blaster zu. Normalerweise sind Betäubungsstrahlen bei Blastern ja sinnlos, sie wirken nicht wirklich gut und kaum einer benutzt sie gerne weil nicht durch Panzerung gehen und manchmal unwirksam sind, aber ich denke hier wird es funktionieren. Sie neigte den Kopf in Richtung Wachmann. Milka schüttelte den Kopf. Jaina sah sie an.  
Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da. Pass auf ihn auf, sonst gibt es Ärger, sagte sie und verschwand allen ernstes aus der Tür. Milka, Lindsay und der Wachmann sahen sich überrascht an. Der Wachmann unternahm aber nichts um zu fliehen oder sich zu wehren.  
Wie heißen sie? fragte Milka ihn.  
antwortete der Wachmann.   
Okay, Jayco, es tut mir wirklich leid was hier geschieht- sie konnte nicht weiterreden den Jaina kam wieder rein. Sie hielt ein kleines Gerät in der Hand was Milka sofort als Betäubungsmittel erkannte. Das Gerät setze man an die Haut eines Lebewesens an und eine kleien Schockwelle die speziell dazu ausgerichtet war Nerven für einen Augenblick aussetzen zu lassen sendete einen Impuls und etwas Schlafmittel in den Körper der einen je nach Einstellung bis zu 48 Stunden durchgehend betäubte. Milka blickte das Gerät an was ihr Jaina in die Hand gedrückt hatte und dann zu Jaina selbst. Die nickte auffordernd zu.  
fragte sie und Jaina wusste das sie wissen wollte wie sie daran gekommen war. Sie hatte es aus einem Lager für medizinische Geräte was nur ein paar Räume weiter war und das erzählte sie Milka auch. Sie wollte das Milka den Mann so lange wie möglich, als 48 Stunden einschläferte und das sagte sie ihr auch das. Milka nickte und setzte dem wieder nervös wirkenden Mann das Gerät an die Halsschlagader.  
Das tut nicht weh. Du schläfst eine Runde und in zwei Tagen bist du wieder voll auf dem Damm. sagte sie leise dem Mann ehe sie die Einstellung des Gerätes noch einmal kontrolliert hatte. Jayco, der Wachmann, nickte abwesend. Er bereitete sich wohl innerlich schon einmal darauf vor für eine Weile abzutreten. Er hatte erkannt das es deutlich schlimmer hätte kommen können. Sie blickte Jaina nochmal an bevor sie das Gerät startete und sah einen harten Blick in deren Augen.   
fragte sie und drückte ab. Jayco brach augenblicklich zusammen und Milka fing ihn ab damit er sich nicht verletzte. Dann legten sie ihn zusammen mit Jaina, die auf die Frage noch nicht geantwortet hatte den Mann vorsichtig an die Seite und bettete danach seinen Kopf auf ein altes Kissen was neben ihr lag. Dann blickte sie nochmal Jaina an. Sie hatte das Gefühl das Minuten vergingen bevor Jaina zu sprechen ansetzte.  
Es ist dein Job Milka. Ich wollte das es professionell wird. Das ist es geworden. Sie blickte auf die beiden Frauen die sie ansahen. Dann nahm sie eine Decke und legte sich neben Harly der immer noch tief und fest schlief. Sie schloss die Augen und tat so als wolle sie schlafen. Milka und Lindsay sahen sich an und Milka zuckte die Achseln und ging wieder an die Tür, ihre Arbeit weitermachen. Sie war wie betäubt, aber sie wollte unter keinen Umständen darüber sprechen. Nach einer Weile merkte sie das auch Lindsay sich hinlegte. Sie dachte darüber nach was grade passiert war und wünschte sich sie wäre nie hierher gekommen.  
  


Genau die gleichen Gedanken machte sich eine durchaus noch hellwache Jaina. Irgendwann hatte sie die Kontrolle verloren. Nicht in dem Sinne das ihr die Situation entgleist wäre, sondern die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle. Es war als ob in ihrem Kopf ein Wirbelsturm herrschte der alle guten und schlechten Gefühle mischte.

  


  


**Kapitel 8**

  


Leise und unauffällig durchschritt Jaina Solo einen der Nebengänge zum Hangar der dem Lagerraum, wo sich grade die anderen befanden, am nächsten war. Sie hatte beschlossen sich 12 Stunden nachdem sie auf den Wachmann getroffen waren einmal umzugucken. Sie trug auch seine Uniform. Bisher war sie nur einem weiteren Wachmann begegnet und der hatte sie nicht weiter beachtet. Bevor sie gegangen war hatte sie versucht sich bei Milka zu entschuldigen. Vergeblich, sie hatte die Worte nicht über die Lippen bringen könnten. Vielleicht weil Sie sie selbst nicht glauben konnte.   
Sie erreichte den Hangar und blickte sich um. Niemand schien von ihr Notiz zu nehmen. Es flogen bereits wieder Schiffe. Mit der Macht ertastete sie die Umgebung. Es waren mehr Wachleute zugegen und weniger Schiffe als bei ihrer Ankunft. Aber immer noch nicht genug um ernsthaft ihren Fluchtversuch zu vereiteln. Sie schaute sich die Schiffe an. Mehrere Transporter für eine großflächige Ware. Das müsste doch irgendwie funktionieren dachte sie sich. Dann schlich sie weiter zur Pilotenumziehkabine. Die Piloten hier trugen einen metallblauen Overall und Jaina musste sich jetzt nur noch ein paar besorgen.

  


Nochmal von vorne. Suro ist tot aufgefunden worden. Sie sind geflüchtet und die anderen sollten hinterher kommen. Aber sie kamen nicht und jetzt haben sie keine Verbindung mehr. Ist das korrekt? Belinda und Ghent saßen vor dem Holoprojektor und schauten ernsthaft auf das Bild von Jacen Solo der grade zu Ihnen sprach. Ein einfaches Ja, Sir war das einzigste was sie ihm als Antwort geben konnten. Jacen wirkte alles andere als erfreut über die Situation.  
sagte er. Wenn sie sich in 48 Stunden nicht gemeldet haben schicke ich die Bodentruppen nach unten und lasse alle hops gehen. Das war sein letztes Wort und der Holobildschirm wurde wieder dunkel.   
  


Milka fühlte sich unwohl in den neuen Sachen. Sie hatte ihre Arztkleidung gegen den Pilotenoverall eintauschen müssen. Sie wäre die einzige gewesen die aufgefallen wäre. Lindsay trug inzwischen die Kleidung des Wachmans und Jaina hatte wieder ihre Technikeruniform angelegt. Sie waren bereit abzuhauen. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich wirklich wohl. Es würde ein großes Risiko darstellen sich ein Schiff zu klauen und zu verduften, auch wenn Jaina es harmlos redete. Lindsay hatte sowas noch nie gemacht und auch Milka war keine Expertin. Außerdem bestand natürlich immer noch die Gefahr das sie entdeckt wurden. Jaina ließ sie mit der Macht uninteressant wirken, aber das half nicht immer. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Hangar. Zwei Wachleute, eine Technikerin und eine Pilotin die mit Sicherheit die wenigste Flugpraxis hatte.   
  


Es ist ein Geschenk Gottes, sagte Harly und grinste.   
Vielleicht von Jergo, meinte Lindsay und grinste ebenfalls.   
Sie hatten es bis zum Hangar geschafft. Im Hangar hatten sie ein Schiff gesichtet und standen nun 10 Meter von ihm weg und schauten es sich an. Das Schiff schien verlassen, neuwertig und unbenutzt. Jaina teilte die Vorfreude nicht.  
Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht, meinte sie. Auch Milka war so viel Glück nicht geheuer. Aber die anderen ließen sich ihren Fund nicht schlechtmachen.  
Du kannst doch spüren wenn da jemand drauf ist. Die Präsenz und all so etwas. Prüfe es doch. Harly schaute sie herausfordern an. Er kannte die Antwort weil Jaina das Schiff bereits mit der Macht kontrolliert hatte und weder Ware noch Lebewesen erspüren konnte. Trotzdem war da irgendwas. Aber die anderen würden sich nicht zurückhalten lassen. Harly hatte auch bereits einen Plan.  
Okay, ihr, er zeigte auf Jaina und Linday. Ihr beiden geht gleich auf das Schiff als wolltet ihr dort arbeiten und eine Minute später folgen Milka und ich. Wir tuen so als patroullieren wir. Einverstanden? Jaina, Milka und Lindsay nickten, letztere mit wesentlich mehr Begeisterung. Sie und Jaina standen auf und gingen so als ob nichts wäre zum Schiff. Als sie da waren gingen sie in ins Cockpit und wartete kurz bis Milka und Harly nachkamen.  
Dann starte mal das Ding Süße, Harly machte eine einladende Geste zu den Kontrollen. Jaina verkniff sich ihre Wut auf den ungewünschten Kosenamen und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie stellte die Navigation ein als plötzlich die Tür zuglitt. Sie schaute auf.  
Wieso geht die Shuttletür zu? fragte Jaina und erntete dafür verwirrte Blicke.  
Ich denke das hast du getan? fragte Harly lockerer als in dieser Situation eigentlich üblich wäre. Lindsay und Milka sahen schockiert aus. Sie hatten scheinbar den Ernst der Lage erkannt. Jaina nahm die Hände von der Konsole. Stille breitete sich aus. Plötzlich ging ein Aufnahmegerät an und Sekunden später sahen sie das Holobild eines Mannes der zu ihnen sprach. Milka erkannte ihn sofort und Jaina konnte ihre Panik spüren. Damals hatte der Mann versucht sich ihre Macht zu nutze zu machen und sie mit der dunklen Seite ihrer Eltern zu konfrontieren. Auch Jaina erkannte ihn. Und nun sprach er zu ihnen.  
Hallo Eve, oder soll ich lieber Milka sagen? Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens zu ihrem Doktortitel. Er sprach so als ob er mit seiner minderjährigen Nichte sprach. Milka ließ sich durch die netten Worte nicht täuschen. Er hatte sie damals versucht zu benutzen und gegen Jaina auszuspielen und war auch dabei stets freundlich gegenübergetreten. In der Pause die er machte spürte sie Lindsays und Harlys fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet. Juso fuhr fort.  
Es freut mich das wir uns noch einmal wiedersehen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet. Unser letztes Zusammentreffen fand ich eher unbefriedigend. Meinen sie wir könnten diesmal eine Einigung erzielen? Sie müssen nur ja sagen und ihre Freunde können sofort wegfliegen. Die Nachricht brach ab und alle sahen zu Milka.   
Das war Juso. Der Mann der mich damals auf Yokomo gebracht hatte, erklärte Milka. Jaina wollte etwas erwähnen aber Milka hielt den Wanzendekoder hoch. Er war ausgeschlagen. Sie wurden hier abgehört. Jaina nickte zum Zeichen das sie verstand und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Abhörgerät. Es dauerte nur eine Minute bis sie die Wanze fand und vernichtete. Jaina hatte ein Gespür für Technik.

Dann habe ich wohl keine Wahl, sagte Milka als die Wanze zerstört war.   
fragte Jaina ungläubig. Das kommt so etwas von gar nicht in Frage. Du wirst dich ihnen nicht stellen damit sie dich ausnutzen können.Wenn ich zu ihnen gehe dann könnt ihr hier verschwinden, meinte Milka mit einer festen, wenn auch traurigen Stimme. Jaina schüttelte den Kopf. Die anderen beiden sagten gar nichts. Das war eine Angelegenheit zwischen Jaina und Milka.  
Hör zu, sagte Jaina zu Milka.Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du das tust. Ganz abgesehen davon das mich deine Mutter töten wird, wenn ich das zulasse. Das ist es eine einfach Flucht einfach nicht wer. Wir kommen hier schon raus. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Belinda hat bestimmt schon die Neue Republik informiert und mein Bruder schickt grade die halbe Flotte hierher. Jetzt schüttelte Milka den Kopf.  
Und wenn es nicht so ist? Wenn sie in ein paar Minuten den Frachter hier in die Luft sprengen? Ich brauche nur dahin zu gehen und mich ihnen stellen. Mehr nicht.Das ist es nicht wert, sagte Jaina und Milka zuckte zusammen. fragte sie.  
Das ist es nicht wert. Wenn du zu Ihnen gehst dann werden sie dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen und dich zu einem willenlosen Püppchen eines imaginären dunklen Gottes machen der nur darauf aus ist zu töten. Du bist so ein reiner Mensch. Du kannst und solltest dich nicht dem nicht ausliefern. Und das weißt du. Wir gehen da jetzt gleich raus und schlagen uns den Weg frei um uns irgendwo zu verstecken bis die NR kommt. Jaina sprach mit soviel Autorität in der Stimme das niemand ihr zu wiedersprechen wagte.   
  


Okay, wir sind umzingelt von circa 40 Wachleuten. Wahrscheinlich gut bewaffnet. Ich werde uns mit meinem Lichtschwert rausschneiden. Dann fangen wir sofort an uns durch zu schießen. Sie reichte Lindsay ihre Waffe. Harly erklärte ihr kurz wie sie funktionierte während Jaina sich Milka zuwandt. Milka wusste das sie auch mitkämpfen musste, auch wenn alles in ihr sich dagegen sträubte.  
Du musst ja nicht gleich töten, aber versuche heil durchzukommen. Nutze die Macht, lass dich von ihr leiten. Dann wird es funktionieren. Milka nickte und hielt das Lichtschwert kampfbereit in der Hand. Es war soweit.  
  


Wie geplant hatte Jaina die Wand des Shuttles durchschnitten mit ihrem Lichtschwert als wäre es Pappe. Es war nicht schade um das Schiff, es war nicht flugtüchtig gewesen, ein Grund warum Juso es als Falle für sie aufgestellt hatte.   
Nachdem sie ein Loch reingeschnitten hatte sprangen sie hintereinander raus. Zuerst Jaina selbst, dann Lindsay, dann Milka und zum Schluss Harly. Sie waren umzingelt wie Jaina es bereits besagt hatten und so wie Jaina den Boden des Hangar berührt hatte wurde geschossen. Jaina wich geschickt aus und ließ ihr Lichtschwert wie eine Verlängerung ihres Armes kreisen und währte alles ab. Sobald sie den ersten Wachmann erreicht hatte stach sie ihn nieder. Lindsay folgte ihr und schoss auf alles was es wert war beschossen zu werden. Milka folgte Lindsay, das gezündete Lichtschwert in ihrere Hand und versucht geduckt durchzukommen.  
Harly als letzter schoss mit großer Genauigkeit nach und nach ein paar Gegner ab.   
Alles lief bestens. Jaina schlugen sich gut durch und ihre Gegner schienen wie reihenweise zu fallen. Sie waren schon dicht am Ausgang als sie fühlte wie etwas in ihrem inneren STOP schrie. Sie zögerte und blickte sich um und erstarrte wie sie bei einer Schlacht noch nie erstarrt war. Lindsay und Harly wären fast auf sie geknallt und schauten in die Richtung in die auch Jaina blickte.  
Und was sie sahen ließ auch sie innehalten. Ein großer Mann hielt Milka vor sich in einer feste Umklammerung. Es war Juso wie alle erkannten. Milka war angeschossen worden und sah blaß aus. Aus ihrem linken Oberarm quoll Blut aus der Schusswunde des Blasters und eine Blastermündung war auf ihren Kopf gerichtet. Juso hatte die Finger am Abzug und sah Jaina herausfordernd an. Die Kämpfe um sie erstarben und ein paar Wachleute waren bereits bei Ihnen, wagten sich aber nicht nah genug an Jaina mit ihrem Lichtschwert ran um sie zu überwältigen. Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Atemberaubende Stille auf dem Hangar.  
Lassen sie ihre Waffen sinken oder ich erschieße sie hörten sie Jusos klare Stimme. Jaina zögerte einen Augenblick und das Lichtschwert erlosch und fiel zu Boden. Sofort waren ein paar Wachleute bei ihr und legten ihre Hände in Fesseln. Auch Harly und Lindsay wurden sofort bewältigt und standen nun wie Betäubt da. Juso ließ augenblicklich Milka los und ein anderer Wachmann nahm sich ihrer sofort an. Er hielt sie aber nur, denn Milka war dabei zusammen zu brechen.  
Miss Solo. Warum überrascht mich ihre Anwesenheit nur nicht? Sie blickte ihn trotzig an. Lindsay sah etwas überrascht drein. Sie kannte Jaina bisher ja nur unter dem Namen Kerrison Yung. Ihr war nie der Gedanke gekommen das Kerrison nicht so hieß wie sie vorgab. Ihren richtigen Vornamen nannte Juso allerdings nicht. Miss Solo antwortete Juso auch nicht.   
, sagte Juso und alle vier wurden weggebracht.

  


  


**Kapitel 9**

  


Jaina lag in einem Raum. Er war dunkel, wie der indem Milka und Lindsay vorher gewesen waren. Die Fesseln die ihre Hände auf dem Rücken zusammenhielten hatte sie bisher nicht mit der Macht lösen können. Es war überhaupt noch ein Wunder das sie die Macht benutzen konnte. Juso hatte damals auf Yokomo ihr ein Mittel gegeben was die Macht unterbinden konnte. Aber die Macht war noch in ihr. Und trotzdem war sie für den Augenblick hilflos.   
Sie war von den anderen getrennt worden. Vermutlich war Milka auf der Krankenstation oder bei einer Gehirnwäsche und die anderen beiden auch wie sie in Einzelhaft. Sie wusste es nicht. Das einzige was sie spüren konnte war das es Milka noch gut ging und sie am Leben war. Die Gewisse Reinheit die ihre Aura ausstrahlte seit sie ihr wieder begegnet war, war immer noch vorhanden, was hieß sie war mit ihren Feinden noch zu keinem Bündnis gekommen. Vermutlich behandelte sie grade Torbin, der andere Arzt während ein Wachmann mit Blaster in der Hand neben ihm stand.  
Sie versuchte sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen, schaffte es aber nicht.   
_Es muss schwer sein_, hörte sie plötzlich eine fremde Stimme sagen, _alleine zu sein_. Es war eine dunkle männliche Stimme die zu ihr sprach. Jaina sah niemanden im Raum und konnte auch keine andere Präsenz spüren. Und die Stimme hörte sich an als ob sie aus ihrem Inneren kam. Jaina erinnerte sich wieder an das STOP und versuchte drüber nachzudenken was es wohl seien könnte.   
Das Leben ist schwer wenn man es alleine bestehen muss, sagte die Stimme wieder. Jaina versuchte sie zu ignorieren aber sie machte weiter.  
_Aber dafür dass sie dich alleine lassen, machen sie dir gerne Vorschriften_. Jaina hatte das Gefühl die Stimmt wurde lauter. Sie versuchte verzweifelte nicht auf sie zu achten. Etwas sagte ihr, wenn sie darauf reagieren würde, würde sie verloren sein. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie dass wusste. Es war einfach so. Instinkt konnte man es nennen. Die Stimme sprach weiter.  
_Und sie können nicht einmal die einfachsten Anordnungen befolgen. Hätte man auf dich gehört wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Allein und verlassen. Aber das ist ja nichts neues für dich. Das warst und bist du seitdem dein Bruder seine Bestimmung gefunden hat und du nicht_.  
Du hörst nichts, du hörst nichts, du hörst nichts. Jaina versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Die Worte und deren Bedeutung in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Sie versuchte an ihre Familie zu denken doch ihr kamen keine positiven Erinnerungen in den Sinn. Die Stimme hatte noch nicht gesiegt, aber sie hatte einbüßen müssen. Sie musste jetzt die Kontrolle aufrecht erhalten, das wusste Jaina. Wenn nicht, würde die Stimme sie übernehmen, auf den direkten und unwiderruflichen Weg zur dunklen Seite. Das war sicher. Vielleicht war es ja eine Prüfung für sie. Irgendwann würde die Stimme aufgeben und dann hatte sie gewonnen.  
_Es wäre so leicht alles hinzuschmeißen. Die Macht ist nahe. Nur wer will kann sie erlangen. Jedis sind schwach. Sie haben nicht den Willen, aber du hast ihn. Könntest ihn haben. Du musst es nur wollen. Das Universum steht dir offen. Forme es nach deinem Willen._   
Die Worte erinnerten sie irgendwie an einen Jedi von dem mal ihr Onkel Luke erzählt hatte. Es war ein Klon gewesen von einem alten Jedimeister. Aber der Klon war machtbessesen. Jaina wollte nicht so werden. Sie war nicht alleine. Sie hatte Familie und Freunde.  
_Man kann auch unter vielen alleine sein, meine junge Jedi. Du bist alleine mit deinem Talent, mit deinem Wissen, mit deiner Begabung. Sie haben dich alle nur benutzt._  
Ich bin nicht alleine. Ich habe eine Familie die mich liebt. Ich habe Freunde die mich unterstützen. Sie rief sich immer wieder diese Gedanken in den Kopf. Nur nicht aufgeben, sagte sich Jaina. Und doch konnte sie spüren wie Zweifel in ihr brannte. Wenn die Stimme in ihrem Kopf war, konnte sie nicht auch ihre Inneren Gedanken kennen, die sie selbst vor sich schützen musste. Aber nein, die Stimme war eine Art Lockstoff. Wenn sie drauf ansprang war sie verloren.  
_Du liegst hier verschnürt. Wenn du dich endlich selbst erkennen würdest könntest du rauskommen. Aber so, wirst du hier alleine bleiben. Wie immer._  
Sie werden dich holen kommen. Jacen ist bestimmt auf dem Weg. Jaina versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen. Sie konzentrierte sich. Versuchte in einen meditativen Zustand zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte sie mit Milka Kontakt aufnehmen.  
_Willst du dich wirklich von deinem Bruder befreien lassen wenn du es selber kannst? Möchtest du immer abhängig von anderen sein? Sei gleichwertig. Sei stärker, dann wirst du die Einsamkeit in deiner Seele überwinden._   
Es stimmte nicht. Das wusste Jaina. Lass dich nicht davon verrückt machen wiederholte sie sich inneren immer wieder.  
_Mach dir nichts vor. Wer braucht schon Ehre und Disziplin wenn er alleine ist?_  
Es war zu viel für Jaina. Sie wusste Instinktiv sofort als sie den Mund öffnete das sie das teuer zu stehen kommen würde. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie schrie die Stimme, von der sie nicht wusste woher sie kam, an.  
Ich bin nicht allein, hörte sie sich selber rufen und schon war es zu spät. Und wenige Augenblicke später nahm Jaina eine Präsenz im Raum war. Eine ungewöhnliche und beängstigende Präsenz. Sie blickte auf und obwohl es dunkel war konnte sie jemanden vor sich erkennen. Es sah menschlich aus. Er sah menschlich aus, sollte sie wohl besser sagen, den es wahr offensichtlich ein Mann. Er war vollständig in einem Dunkelblau gekleidet und hatte schulterlanges leuchtend blondes Haar was einen sehr starken Gelbstich hatte. Sein Haut schien zu leuchten und er hatte eine überwältigende Aura.. Eine übermenschliche Aura und bevor er auch nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte wusste Jaina das die Gläubigen hier nicht irgend ein Hirngespinst anbeteten. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht erklären konnte. Es schien den Gott Jergo zu geben und er stand vor ihr und hatte ihr versucht einzureden sie sei allein. Oder versuchte er ihr das gar nicht einzureden und es war nur die Wahrheit die er sagte. Erste Zweifel machten sich in Jaina breit. Jergo grinste sie an. Vermutlich konnte er Gedanken lesen dachte sie.  
, sagte er nur mit der wohlklingenden Stimme die sie auch grade in ihrem Kopf vernommen hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihren Kopf. Alle Alarmglocken klingelten in Jainas Kopf und sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um sich zu wehren vor dem was kommen könnte. Einen Moment später schossen ihr Bilder durch den Kopf und für eine Sekunde nahm sie war wie ihre Gedanken neu ordneten und ein anderes Weltbild und ein neues Wunschdenken gebildet worden. Dann war es vorbei.   
  


Nicht weit entfernt schlug Milka auf der Krankenstation die Augen auf. Sie war nicht alleine in dem Krankenraum, aber niemand hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet. Eine Welle der Macht hatte sie erfasst. Seitdem ihr bewusst geworden war das sie Teil der Macht war hatte sie öfters dieses Gefühl. Diesmal aber war es anders, die Welle war .. düster. Düster,unheimlich und persönlich. Milka wusste nicht was es bedeutete. Sie war noch leicht benebelt von den Narkosemitteln die man ihr gegeben hatte. Milkas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte ihn dadurch ein wenig frei zu kriegen um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war der gescheiterte Fluchtversuch und die Aufgabe Jainas und der anderen. Sie war angeschossen worden und irgendwann hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Was danach mit ihr und den anderen Geschehen war, wusste sie nicht. Sie vermutete das die Welle von Jaina kam, aber dadurch dass sie geschwächt war konnte sie nicht konzentrieren. Sie fragte sich was geschehen war, befürchtete aber nichts gutes.  
Ein Gesicht beugte sich über sie. Torbin blickte sie an und untersuchte sie mit einem Gerät. Torbin sah sehr unglücklich aus. Sie hatten sich gemocht. Sie war demzufolge nicht gut dran, was leider nicht nur auf ihren körperlichen Zustand zu schließen war. Es war auch noch jemand im Raum. Sie nahm aus den Augenwinkel die Uniform eines Wachmanns denken und dachte unwillkürlich an Harly. Doch das war nicht Harlys Präsenz. Fragend schaute sie auf Torbin. Er schaute sie nur einmal unglücklich an, dann verschwamm wieder alles vor ihr und sie entglitt in die Bewusstlosigkeit.   
  


Was meinst du werden sie mit uns machen? fragte Lindsay Harly der neben ihr saß. Er wussten keine Antwort. Sie waren beide an den Händen gefesselt und saßen in einem kahlen Raum auf einer Pritsche. Man hatte sie abgeführt und einfach in diesen kalten Raum gesteckt. Allerdings war hier Licht und sie konnten sich sehen. Die Fesseln an ihren Gelenken schnitten ins Fleisch, aber sie waren noch am Leben. Noch. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo die anderen beiden waren. Sie vermuteten das Milka sich im Krankenhaus befand und ihre Wunden geheilt wurden, Gehirnwäsche inklusive. Jaina, so vermuteten sie, war irgendwo abgesondert oder tot, sie war als Jedi ein großes Sicherheitsrisiko. Die Angst um das was kommen würde und die Sorge um die anderen beiden hatten sie zusätzlich zu der bedrückenden Atmosphäre im Raum entmutigt. Es gab keinen Ausweg, kein Entkommen. Sie hatten versucht auf Jaina zu hoffen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit das diese kommen würde, wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick schwindend geringer.   
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer Wachmann trug jemanden rein und verließ sofort wieder den Raum. Lindsay und Harly sprangen sofort auf, sofern das mit den Handfesseln möglich war und stürzten auf die Person die bewegungslos am Boden lag. Sie hatte eine schlichte Kleidung eines Patienten in der Krankenstationen an und war scheinbar bewusstlos. Sie brauchten nur eine Sekunde um zu erkennen das es sich um Milka handelte. Geschockt sahen beide die junge Frau an. Sie betrachteten sie einen Augenblick. Sie war blass, aber die Wunden waren, vermutlich mit Bacta, geheilt worden. Sie hatte ebenfalls Handfesseln die wie bei den anderen beiden vor ihrem Bauch waren. Ihr rotes Haar klebte an einer ihrer Wangen und Lindsay strich es ihr behutsam aus dem Gesicht. Harly lehnte sich an die Wand und sah verzweifelt drein. Er war nicht gerne Hilflos.

  


Nach etwa zwei Stunden schlug Milka die Augen auf. Das erste was sie sah war Lindsay. Die andere Frau hatte verquollene Augen als hätte sie lange geweint. Milka konnte sie verstehen, die Situation schien alles andere als gut zu sein. Sie spürte die Präsenz einer anderen anwesenden Person und hörte Harly sich räuspern. Sie schaute an sich runter und entdeckte Fesseln an ihren Händen. Sie bemerkte das sie auf kalten Stahlboden lag und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Es war nicht so schlimm wie vermutet, sie fühlte sich rein physisch gut. Auch wenn Torbin für ein paar fanatische Rebellen arbeite war er ein brillanter Mediziner. Sie schaute sich um. Es waren nur Harly, Lindsay und eine Pritsche in diesem Raum. Von Jaina keine Spur. Es wunderte sie nicht. Auch Lindsay schien sich mit dem Thema Jaina zu beschäftigen.  
Wo ist Jaina? fragte sie Milka. Milka war im ersten Moment überrascht das Lindsay den richtigen Vornamen der Jediritterin kannte. Aber dann viel ihr ein dass Harly es ihr wahrscheinlich gesagt hatte, sie musste schon eine Weile mit ihm hier gewesen sein. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Die Frage war wo Jaina war. Milka wusste es nicht und das sagte sie auch.  
Wahrscheinlich ist sie tot, mutmaßte Harly mit einer leisen Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Milka schüttelte den Kopf. Jaina war nicht tot.   
Sie lebt? fragte Lindsay und Milka konnte ihre Hoffnung spüren. Milka sagte nichts aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Sie wird uns bestimmt befreien können, sagte die Waffenforscherin. Milka war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, ließ es dann aber. Lindsay und Harly hatten noch Hoffnung und die wollte sie aufrecht erhalten.   
  


Stunden vergingen in denen sie alleine und inzwischen auch hungrig in ihrere Zelle saßen. Nichts passierte. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Agrawirtschaft auf Corellia oder die besten Nachtclubs auf Coruscant. Nur nicht über ihre Situation und das was kommen würde. Was wenn Jaina nicht kommen würde und sie rettete. Sie wollten sich keine Gedanken drüber machen, also redeten sie über alltägliche Dinge. Irgendwann kamen dann zwei Wachen und brachten ihnen etwas zu essen. Es war nicht viel. Wasser und etwas Dörrfleisch. Es schmeckte nicht gut, aber Hunger war bekanntlich der beste Koch. Und so aßen sie vorsichtig mit den gefesselten Händen ihre Mahlzeit und hofften das es nicht ihre letzte seien würde. Sie dachten an Suro.

  


  


**Kapitel 9**

  


Milka spürte sie bevor sie den Raum betraten. Die Wachen. Es waren 6 Stück. Sie kamen rein, schweigend und je 2 nahmen sich einen von ihnen und führten sie rüde, aber ohne unnötige Gewaltanwendung aus der Zelle einen langen Gang lang den keiner von ihnen bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Milka vernahm die Geräusche der Shuttles und nahm an, dass sie sich jetzt in der Nähe des Hangars befanden. Sie wurden in einen Raum geführt. Es war eine Art Tempel. Die Wände waren reich geschmückt mit irgendwelchen unbekannten Bildnissen und verschiedene Modelle aus Stahl waren in dem großen Raum verstreut. Aber am meisten erinnerte es an einen Tempel, weil ein Altar am Ende stand. Vor dem Altar standen zwei Menschen in schwarzen Umhängen gehüllt. Ihre Gesichter waren durch den Schatten ihrer Kapuze nicht sichtbar. Aber Milka brauchte sie nicht an zu sehen. Sie erschrak als sie die dunkle Aura wahrnahm.  
Die Wachleute die sie hierher geleitete hatten gingen wieder. Die Handfesseln an ihren Händen löste sich und Lindsay und Harly rieben sich die Hände. Milka stand nur da wie erstarrt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und doch war sie starr vor Schreck.  
Die eine Person kam auf sie zu und schlug mit einer anmutigen Bewegung die Kapuze runter. Lindsay und Harly erstarrten ebenfalls. Vor ihnen stand Jaina, zumindestens hatte sie ihr Aussehen.  
  


, sagte Jaina und lächelte. Es war ein fieses Lächeln. Man hatte auch nicht das Gefühl als könnte Jaina ein freundliches Lächeln hervorbringen. Es war Jaina, aber auch wider nicht. Diese Jaina war vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet. Sie hatte schwarze Lippen und ihre Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart. Es war eine verwandelte Jaina und Milka musste unwillkürlich an Darth Vader denken, den Großvater von Jaina, auch wenn sie ihn nur aus Erzählungen kannte.  
Also ist Jergo kein Mythos, stellte sie sachlich fest, als sie sich gefasst hatte. Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte dran geglaubt, aber gehofft es wäre nicht so. Jaina reagierte darauf mit einem Grinsen, ebenfalls nicht freundlich. Sie sagte dazu nichts.  
Was hast du jetzt vor Jaina? fragte Milka sie. Darauf reagierte die andere.  
Ich will euch eine Chance geben, sagte sie. Milka wusste was kommen würde. Angst überfiel sie. Angst um ihre Freundin. Schließt euch mir an. Ich werde auf meinem Kreuzzug ein paar Leute gebrauchen, Jaina machte eine großzügige Geste. Sie ging auf Lindsay zu.   
Ich brauche Waffenforscher, sie ging weiter. Ich brauche-, sagte sie als sie an Harly vorbeischritt, . Sie ging weiter und blieb bei Milka stehen.  
Und ich brauche Jediritter. Ich werde dich unterrichten. Nicht diesen Quatsch von meinem Onkel. Nichts von Ehre, Frieden und Verantwortung. Sie sah Milka erwartungsvoll an. Milka blickte sie ruhig an.  
Du hast immer daran geglaubt Jaina, sagte sie. Du wusstest immer das es richtig ist für das Gute zu kämpfen. Du lebtest nach dem Jedicodex und warst von ihm überzeugt. Was sollte so falsch an etwas sein woran du so lange geglaubt hast?   
Die Ohrfeige kam schnell und unerwartet. Sie hörte Lindsay kurz aufschreien und unterdrückte den Schmerz in ihrer Wange. Ihr war nach weinen, aber sie konnte nicht. Jaina sah sie an, voller Zorn. Milka spürte auf einmal einen Druck auf der jungen Jedi lasten. Einen überirdischen Druck und sie fragte sich, was es war. Jaina packte sie am Kragen.  
Du willst nicht? presste sie hervor. Milka wusste das sie ihr Todesurteil unterschrieb.  
Ich kann nicht. Du weißt das. War das einzigste was sie sagen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie wurde losgelassen und zu Boden geschleudert. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie hörte das Summen des gezündeten Lichtschwerte. Fühlte eine Schmerzwelle, aber es war nicht ihr Schmerz. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf. Harly war neben ihr und in seinem Bauch steckte das Lichtschwert. Jaina hielt es und sah ihm und dann ihr ins Gesicht.  
So wird es allen ergehen die sich mir in den Weg stellen, sagte sie leise zu Harly, aber so laut das es die anderen beiden auch hören konnten. Dann war Harly tot. Jaina zog das Lichtschwert wieder aus seinem Körper und schaltete es aus.  
Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anwesenden. Dann wandte sie sich den beiden verbliebenen zu.  
Ihr habt noch eine Chance. Schließt euch mir an oder-, sie sagte nichts und deutete einfach nur auf den toten Harly. Einen Augenblick später kamen zwei Wachleute rein und führten sie aus dem Raum. Milka blickte nocheinmal Jaina an bevor sie aus den Raum geschubst wurde. Das letzte was sie sah, war eine Art bedauern. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jaina erwartet sie würden sich ihr tatsächlich anschließen. Sie war jetzt wieder auf dem Gang und sie nahm war das sie keine Handfesseln anhatten. Jaina überschätze sich und ihre Furchteinflößende Art. Sie blieb stehen und tat so als ob sie zusammenbrechen würde. Die beiden Wachen und Lindsay blieben stehen. Sie wirkten alle drei verwirrt und einer der beiden rief Torbin über Interkom während der andere sich zu ihr überbeugte um ihr zu helfen. Es waren eben nur Menschen.

Blitzartig packte sie den Wachmann über ihr an der Schulter, stemmte ihren rechten Fuß an seine Hüfte und schmiss ihn über sich selbst. Sie wusste es würde ihm nicht wirklich verletzten, aber er würde für einen Moment verwirrt sein. Schnell sprang sie auf und rannte Richtung Hangar der hier in der Nähe seien musste.  
  


Sie rannten und achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Der Hangar war tatsächlich nicht weit entfernt und das Treiben auf dem Hangarplatz war zu geschäftig als das die Umstehenden auf die laufenden Frauen reagieren konnten. Sie sprangen zusammen in ein Shuttle was grade beladen wurde.  
Kannst du fliegen? fragte Milka Lindsay. Lindsay sagte nichts. Sie saß bereits an der Konsole und startete die Triebwerke.  
Und Tschüß, sagte sie nur und Milka merkte dass das Schiff hochstieg und sich vom Hangar entfernte.  
  


, schrie Jaina ins Interkom. Milka und die andere hatten soeben den Hangar verlassen und versuchten zu fliehen. Sie stürzte in die Kontrollbasis des Hangars und blickte auf die Überwachungsinstrumente. Die beiden Flüchtenden waren noch erreichbar. Sie sah wie ein bewaffneter Transporter ebenfalls den Hangar verließ und ihnen folgte. Nur ein bewaffneter Transporter. Sie war schockiert. Hier musste mal jemand mit mehr Talent aufräumen.  
Verbinden Sie mich mit unsere Verfolgerschiff, befahl sie.   
  


Sie folgen uns, schrie Milka und wie als Antwort schoss der Verfolger auf sie. Die Laserstrahlen glitten an ihnen vorbei. Sie schaute zu Lindsay die konzentriert die Instrumente des Shuttles bediente.   
Unser Transporter ist nicht bewaffnet, oder? fragte Milka, eher sich selbst als Lindsay. Sie sah wie sich ein Schild aufbaute. Zum Schutz gegen Weltraumgestein und andere Sachen, erklärte Lindsay ohne gefragt zu werden. Ein weiteres Lasergeschoss schoss dicht an ihnen vorbei.  
fragte Milka sich mittlerweile auch auf den Co-Pilotensitz gesetzt hatte.   
Ich berechne ihn, aber mit denen im Nacken ist es gar nicht so leicht, sie drückte auf der Konsole rum. Und ohne Co-Pilot. Das war an Milka gerichtete. Sie wusste das sie keine Leuchte in Sachen Weltraumflugtechnik war und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus. Vor einem Jahr hatte Jaina es ihr mal im Ansatz beigebracht. Aber das half ihr im Moment auch nicht mehr viel.   
Milka versuchte indes ihren Verfolger zu entkommen, doch dieser hing an ihr wie eine Klette, und das obwohl Lindsay meisterhaft flog. Lindsay wirkte dadurch sehr überrascht. Milka keineswegs die vermutete das die Piloten des anderen Schiffes mit Jaina in Verbindung standen. Ein Laserstrahl traf sie und das Schiff bäumte sich kurz auf.  
zischte Lindsay. Die sind gutNein, nicht die, Jaina, korrigiert Milka.  
Dann ist Jaina ziemlich gut wenn sie das durch zweite vollbringen kann.Nein, sie ist nicht gut sagte Milka. Sie ist die Beste. Bring uns hier weg und zwar so weit wir möglich. Lindsay verzog das Gesicht. Sie wich ihrem Verfolger noch ein paar mal Geschickt aus und sprang dann in den Hyperraum. Sie waren gerettet, zumindestens für diesen Moment. Es war Zeit Ghent und Belinda aufzulesen.

  


  


**Kapitel 10**

  


Es tut mir so leid, hörte Milka Belinda sagen. Belinda hatte sie an sich gedrückt und zum ersten mal nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis hatte sie ihren Gefühlen freien lauf gelassen. Sie weinte. Jaina war von einer dunklen Macht besessen, hatte Harly getötet und sie verfolgen lassen und hätte sie mit Sicherheit ebenfalls getötet. Eine Tatsache mit der sich Milka zum ersten mal konfrontiert sah. Davor hatte sie keine Zeit drüber nachzudenken. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Jaina, das stehlen des Shuttles und die Flucht ließen keine Zeit um sich über die Lage klar zu werden. Nachdem sie in den Hyperraum springen konnten hatte Milka die anderen zwei kontaktiert und sich auf einen Nachbarplaneten mit Ihnen getroffen. Keiner von Ihnen war Jaina oder ihren Leuten seitdem begegnet. Milka war davon überzeugt das Jaina nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit höhere Ziele als nur auf ihrer kleinen Waffenfabrik zu bleiben und Forscher zu kidnappen. Aber das machte Milka eigentlich weniger Sorgen, damit würden sich andere befassen müssen. Viel wichtiger für sie waren aber im Moment die anderen, die sich damit beschäftigen mussten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das Jacen und den Rest von Jainas Familie beibringen konnte das Jaina von einer bösen Gottheit besessen war. Sie hatte es ja kaum über sich gebracht es Belinda und Ghent zu erzählen. Eigentlich hatte sie es gar nicht über sich gebracht. Lindsay hatte es ihnen erklärt, zusätzlich zu der Erklärung warum sie mitgekommen war. Belinda und Ghent waren entsprechend schockiert gewesen und nun lag sie in den Armen von Belinda die sie tröstete.  
Wir müssen es Jacen sagen, sagte Belinda zu ihr und Milka versteifte sich augenblicklich. Sie löste sich von Belinda und nahm für einen Augenblick wahr, dass deren Jacke an den Schultern ziemlich nass war. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück als brauche sie Anlauf für das was sie jetzt sagen musste.  
Ich sage es ihm wenn wir da sind. Ich möchte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen. Belinda sah sie prüfend an bevor sie sprach.  
Ich kann es ihm auch sagen. Ich habe ja die Verantwortung hierfür getragen und ich hätte erst dafür sorgen müssen das ihr heile rauskommt. Es ist meine Schuld. Milka schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es geht nicht um Schuld. Es geht um Verantwortung. Es ist etwas persönliches und ich werde es ihm sagen. Sie war fest entschlossen und Belinda akzeptierte ihren Entschluss. Milka konnte sich, wenn sie wollte ja immer noch um entscheiden. 

  


Sie stiegen im nächsten NR Stützpunkt in ein schnelleres und besser ausgerüstetes Schiff und erreichten nach 4 Tagen die Umlaufbahn des Hauptplanetens. Milka hatte sich in diesen 4 Tagen kaum im Kontrollraum, der sogenannten Brücke, blicken lassen. Lindsay und Ghent hatten die meiste Zeit Brettspiele gespielt und Belinda flog meistens. Erst als sie am Ende über Coruscant waren befanden sich zum ersten mal alle wieder gesammelt auf der Brücke. Belinda hatte, als Geheimdienstagentin für sie kein Problem, den Zuständigen im Senatsbüro erreichen können und wusste das Jacen bereits am Stellplatz des Raumhafens der GNR war und sie in Empfang nehmen würde. Milka wollte das nur Jacen dort war und Belinda hatte ihren Wunsch weitergegeben. Sehr zum Missfallen der Familie Solo, die als Jedi, natürlich von der dunklen Erschütterung im Geist von Jaina bereits wussten. Oder einen Vorfall zumindestens ahnten.  
Als das Shuttle runterstieg sahen sie bereits Jacen stehen, flankiert von ein Paar Wachen seiner Leibgarde. Sorge war auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben und Belinda nahm an das er bereits spüren konnte das seine Schwester nicht auf dem Schiff war. Milka schluckte laut. Sie wusste das dies jetzt eine schwere Aufgabe werden würde. Lindsay und Ghent, eher unbeteiligt, aber auch betroffen sahen auch hinaus. Lindsay die als einzigste nicht zu dem Team gehörte fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal was nun aus ihrem Leben werden würde.  
  


Milka trat raus. Die Sonne vom Coruscant System tat ihr in den Augen weh. Sie war Sonnenlicht nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sie blickte in Jacens Gesicht. Lindsay trat neben sie und sie konnte spüren das auch Belinda und Ghent direkt hinter ihr standen. Sie ging weiter, diesmal alleine bis sie direkt vor Jacen stand.  
fragte Jacen fast lautlos. Er brauchte nichts sagen. Sie wusste das er wusste das etwas passiert war, sie aber noch liebte. Er wollte nur die Bestätigung für seine Gefühle. Sie nickte um sie ihm zu geben. Sie wusste dass er Fragen hatte, viele Fragen und das es sein Recht war sie von ihr beantwortet zu bekommen. Doch sie konnte noch nicht. Sie zeigte stattdessen auf Lindsay die schräg hinter ihr stand.  
Das ist Dr. Lindsay James. Sie wurde fälschlicherweise für eine von uns gehalten und musste mit von dem Planeten fliehen. Jacen sah sie lange an. Milka nahm war das er versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie blockte ab, oder hoffte zumindestens es zu tuen. Jacen schien es zu merken und ließ sofort ab. Sie wusste was er als nächstes Fragen würde und beantwortete deswegen die Frage bevor er sie aussprechen konnte.  
Wir mussten vor Jaina fliehen, sie zögerte einen Moment bevor sie weitersprach. Sie hätte uns sonst alle umgebracht. Sie spürte die Reaktion ihrer Worte. Jacen war schockiert obwohl er es geahnt haben musste. Für eine Minute schien die Zeit auf dem dicht bevölkertsten Planeten im Universum still zu stehen.   
Wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen, sagte Jacen zu ihnen, aber besonders zu Milka. Der Rest meiner Familie wird es auch wissen wollen. Und somit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und sie verließen zusammen den Stellplatz. 

  


Es wurde ein langer Abend. Milka, Lindsay und Belinda waren in einem gemütlichen Wohnraum von Familie Solo. Leia Organa Solo, ihr Mann Han, ihr Bruder Luke, ihre Schwägerin Mara, die beiden Droiden der Familie und ein paar anderen Leute die Milka aber nicht zuordnen konnte waren dort versammelt. Es gab Getränke und alle hörte Milka zu, die ihre Geschichte erzählte und gleichzeitig dabei versuchte, soviel innerlichen Abstand von der Situation wie möglich zu bekommen. Man hätte den Eindruck bekommen können man feiere eine Party, nur der Anlass der Versammlung stimmte nicht. Ghent hatte beschlossen das er seine Computer zu sehr vermisst hatte und war nach der Ankunft sofort an eine Terminal gegangen und war jetzt auf der Suche nach Informationen über Jergo.  
Milka hatte alleine in einem Sessel gesessen. Nachdem sie zu Ende gesprochen hatten wurden Fragen gestellt und sie versuchte so viele wie möglich von Ihnen zu beantworten. Keiner machte ihr Vorwürfe. Alle waren betroffen davon das die einzige Tochter der Staatspräsidentin Harly umgebracht hatte. Nachdem alle Fragen geklärt worden waren unterhielten sich alle in Kleingruppen. Milka saß alleine da. Sie wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen was Jaina als nächstes machen konnte. Leise schlicht sie raus, auf den Balkon der Familie.   
  


Sie atmete tief ein. Die Luft von Coruscant, ihres Heimatplanetens. Sie schaute raus in die Sterne und zu den Handelsschiffen die den Weltraum unsicher machten. Sie hörte leises klappern hinter sich und dann die Stimme von C3PO.  
Möchten sie etwas trinken? fragte die metallene Stimme des Droiden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, aber danke, sagte sie zu ihm ohne ihn anzublicken. Sie hörte wieder klappern und nahm an das er nun verschwunden war. Sie schaute weiter in den Himmel.   
Kann man da oben tatsächlich etwas sehen? fragte eine Stimme und sie schielte zur Seite und betrachtete ihre Mutter. Sie war wie immer in ihren schwarzen Overall gekleidet und schaute jetzt ebenfalls in den Himmel.  
Wie geht es ihrer Familie? fragte Milka ohne auf die Frage ihrer Mutter einzugehen. Mara zuckte leicht mit der Schulter.  
Dafür, das es nicht das erste mal in ihrer Familie vorkommt und es ja eher eine Art Fluch als echter Wille ist, nehmen sie es ziemlich schwer. Aber das ist normal. Wer verliert schon gerne seine Tochter an die dunkle Seite der Macht. Auch wenn es erzwungen ist. Ich glaube für Han ist es am schwersten, er versteht es nicht und er war auch nicht vorbereitet. Niemand hat ihn gewarnt. Sie schauten beide nachdenklich in den Himmel.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte Mara ihre Tochter die ein leicht ironisches Lächeln zustande brachte.  
Ich lebe und keiner macht mir Vorwürfe, war das einzige was sie sagen konnte. Mara blickte ihre Tochter lange an. Die spürte den Blick ihrer Mutter auf sich ruhen, reagiert aber nicht weiter.  
Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage, sagte Mara Jade Skywalker zu ihrer Tochter. Sie legte ihr sachte die Hand auf den Arm. Milka blickte weiterhin gradeaus, entspannte sich aber leicht. Dann blickte sie ihre Mutter an.  
Jemand der mir sehr wichtig ist steht unter dem Einfluss einer dunklen Macht und wollte mich abschießen, nachdem ich fliehen musste. Ich habe grade einer Familie gebeichtet das ich nichts, rein gar nichts, für ihre Tochter tuen konnte die versucht hat mich umzubringen. Du hast von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Ich hätte da nicht mitmachen sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert und ich würde mir nicht so verloren vorkommen. Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann nahm Mara ihre Tochter in die Arme. Nur kurz, aber es war eine kleine körperliche Zuwendung, etwas, was nur eine Mutter geben konnte.  
Es tut mir so leid, sagte Mara. Ich weiß das dir Jaina viel bedeutet. Sie machte eine Pause. Ich bin sicher es wird alles wieder gut werden. Ghent ist bereits dabei alles über diese ominöse Gottheit rauszufinden und es wird einen Weg geben Jaina wieder zu dem netten Menschen zu machen der sie wirklich ist. Milka sah ihre Mutter an und lächelte leichte. Sie wünschte sie könnte auch so optimistisch seien wie ihre Mutter, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie hatte gesehen wie Jaina Harly umgebracht hatte. Harly war zwar eine Nervensäge gewesen, aber nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten das man ihn umbringen würde. Sie wollte mit dem Tod in dieser Form nichts zu tuen haben. Doch wahrscheinlich war sie bereits den Weg gegangen. Sie dachte daran das Jaina sie vielleicht suchen konnte. Konnte Jaina auch sie töten? Milka wusste die Antwort. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, sie hatte Angst, für einen Menschen den sie liebte, das Opfer zu sein.   
Mara schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, oder vielleicht tat sie es sogar.   
Solange es Menschen gibt die sie lieben, gibt es auch noch Hoffnung für Jaina. Milka sah ihre Mutter an. Diese lächelte nur leicht und drückte noch einmal aufmunternd ihre Schulter. Dann verließ die ältere Frau den Balkon und ließ Milka alleine zurück. Sie schaute wieder in den Himmel, zu den Sternen und wusste das dort irgendwo Jaina war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie sich bemerkbar machen würde. Sie blickte abermals in die Sterne und ging dann zurück zu den anderen. 

  


ENDE


End file.
